The Ballad of the Forgotten Children
by blackeyedbandit
Summary: Arya has returned from her training in Braavos to be serving in Kings Landing- in the jaws of the lion. Things are flipped when Arya realizes that the queen has something of hers... after ADwD.
1. Intro and notes

Authors Note: Hello all! this is just the intro to the story. The first few chapters will be short too. Just fair warning. PLEASE enjoy.!

The Ballad of the Forgotten Children

...

Children play, they fight invisible war with invisible armies and kingdoms.

In this world of childhood no one dies they only fall down to get back up.

It doesn't mean any thing they are children and do not know better.

They do not know the taste of steel,

the lust of gold,

or the greed of carnage;

they are protected by shields of innocence…

It is when they get older and learn to want and know honor that they trade their wooden swords for deadly steel and their pure cloaks for blood red. They leave their childhood and happiness in the past and pick up a past filled with revenge, for it is in the past that the past enemy lies and it is always the children that fight him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

She had learned from Izembaro for many years. If you were to ask her she would not know for the years tended to bleed into one another.

The kindly man had sent her off so long ago. She still can remember the path she was led through. They had dressed her in soft airy gossamer and slippers of elk hide and swan feathers. She remembered the shoes flopping every time they hit the dusty path only to get louder when they met the cobble stone path that led to and old brothel adorn with carvings of flowers and nymphs and birds. There was no door which she found odd; only a curtain of seashells.

"This is where we leave you." The kindly man said. His voice was breezy like the air. And then he and Waif left her. She can't say how they left because when she turned to face them, they weren't there. It was like they had never existed.

A new gush of wind hit her sending a shiver through her.

"Enter child of sorrow."

Arya straightened as though she were caught trying to steal a sword so long ago in the northern cold of a lost home. Taking in the salty air, she walked forward and her elk slippers seemed to slap the ground harder than ever before; ever possible. Each step to the seashell curtain longer and farther away. She wondered if when she reached it would it not simply disappear into smoke and she would wake up.

But this was not a dream. This was the first of many test young Arya of House Stark would have to accomplish before she were to receive her biggest test.

So she walked closer and closer to the seashell curtain surrounded by nymphs with their fake joy. The shells were like a falling hail, she felt every cold shell on her skin. It was like she was new.

Inside the old brothel was the old moldy smell of what was left behind and layers and layers of thick but sweet smoke. Her nose flared when it had first hit her. She tried to hold it in but the coughed ripped up her throat and she folded over till she was looking right at her fancy elk slippers.

A laugh made her realize she wasn't alone. Turning slowly she took in the details of the small square room; it's flaking frescos of spring with birds, ducks , rabbits, dogs, and deer. She saw the image of a man pulling a terrified maid into the water with a storm behind him. There was a staircase across from the door that took up most of the space in the small pretty room.

She saw the table under the stairs with a hooded figure, only his hood was rich ivy unlike the black and simple robes of the House of Black and white.

"Who are you?"

The figure lifted himself from the table with the grace only from years of practice.

"I am your teacher, mentor and master. I will teach you how to hide in plain sight. To be the shadow on the wall. I am not Arya Stark's protector or master. If she fails it is she who must pay the price, not Izembaro."

When she saw his face she recognized him as the man from the table she had served in the House of Black and White. She felt a flare of anger but hide it under her skin.

" Yes, I was the one who struck you for your lying tongue. You must hide your desires better or destroy them completely, I do not care so long as I cannot find them." He did not smile like the kindly man. He was waiting for her to object but she did not,she listened. His face was a mask of scars and scabs but in his voice she could hear strength and wisdom; a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Death is also good at hiding. No man can find him but he can find them. You must learn to hide death."

"I understand."

"You do not but you will. Your training begins now."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

She couldn't sleep. The ship rocked on the waves like blood in the lung of a dying man. The thunder outside boomed with a force that did not help her splitting headache, though neither was the precarious swinging of her hammock. She was lucky to even find a ship in such short time to carry her off to Kings Landing.

From what she heard from the other sailors, Westernos was a shit storm. It was like the sea right now with betrayal coasting under ever wave. New monarchs were popping up everywhere claiming rights to the throne. In some cases people were sacrificing their children to the fires of a foreign god promising light. It made her sick. The only god in the god-forsaken lad of Westernos was Death and he his followers were growing more and more in numbers.

She felt the flutter in her stomach at the idea of home. What was left of? She would be in the land of lions where all the wolves been swallowed so long ago? She tried not to think about her family, which seemed to only get smaller. How long before she was all alone?

" That hammock don't look warm none bit at all. Why not lemme warm ya sum."

The face looming over Arya was flush from drink and was embellished with the beginnings of a black beard. He smelt awful.

"I'll pass on that. I want to sleep." She said politely, it was up to him if he wanted a fight or not.

He, very stupidly, brought his sweaty hand to her stomach and rubbed up and down moving closer to her breast.

"Might let me warm still, I don't mind if you sleep." Quick as lightning she grabbed his wrist and pulled the tiny dagger from under her to bring to his stomach.

"Might let me sleep or loose your cock." She hissed. His eyes widened and he sobered up. "You so much as look at me during the rest of our voyage and you'll be eunuch."

She threw his stupid hand back at him and pushed him back. He backed away cautiously, knowing she meant well on her threat. From then she pretended to sleep the rest of the way to King's Landing.

It was late day when they finally made it to the harbor. As she was a woman she was not asked to help unload the ship so she waited by the closed fish market for her correspondent. Her heart was beating.

She was in no disguise, Izembaro told her she would not need one. She could hide in plain sight and no one would notice her. But she was still scared. She missed her teachers Izembaro, Waif and the Kindly man. They had taught her how to survive and she did not want to fail them.

She remembered the day she was told her mission. The sun was shining on her back as she moved towards the house she and Izembaro shared for the last three years. He would be happy to see the rolls that the baker's son had given her for no charge. Izembaro always found it amusing when she told him about the nice people of the square.

" A girl shall never want for anything." He would say and pat her on her head.

He had given her freedom to do what ever she liked in the day but at night she would hone her skills at the death arts. She learned more poisons and learned about the body's weak points. She learned how to kill unconsciously and efficiently while paying attention to her environment.

He would not teach her everything , she knew now but she learned enough.

When she entered the house she called out for her master.

"Papa, I'm back from the market."

They held to flimsy identities that not many would overanalyze. She heard the wind come at her and knew he was upstairs. They had shared the only bedroom as most night he stayed in his garden room, which was right at the top of the stairs. It was half covered with a wooden over hang. The rest on the space was sand the man had brought up to make a little garden with his pots of strange plants lining the demolished walls. He was watering a flowering planted with brown leaves when she saw him and began to tell her about the baker's boy.

" This is you last night here, moonchild." He said this with an apologetic smile. She remembers how his eyes looked wet like the dew on the cobwebs.

"Am I to return to the house of Black and White?"

"No, you are going home."

Her thoughts were shaken away with two wrinkled leathery hand on her shoulders. A robust old woman stood before her in a dull red dress.

"My sweet Vionnya! How long it's been. Give yer gran a hug!"

Arya was about to protest but the woman wrapped her massive arms around her.

She rested her head on Arya's shoulder and whispered;

"You have secured a position in the castle. You will follow me."

Arya gave a curt nod and the woman led her by the arm. Through the path to the castle Arya saw what others were trying not to. There was a stink of unwashed flesh and disease that's bitterness stung her nose. She saw half dress children with swollen bellies and men ribbing the clothes off other half dead men. She tried not to make eye contact but she could feel the eyes on her and realized how lucky she was to be working in a kitchen.

"How long has it been like this?" She dared to ask. She saw the woman gulp down the truth and steel herself.

"Best not ask. It'll only be more anger, which I can tell you don't need, eh?"

After that the rest of her walk was in silence. The old woman was panting by the time they reached the castle, her heavy weight pushed onto Arya's side. Finding a sturdy bench in the court, near the servants' door, Arya left the woman and entered the kitchen. She did not look as horribly malnourished as the common folk of King's Landing, so she was allowed into the kitchen by a very fat and greasy man. He eyed her over as though she were a rat trying to do the jig.

"They just let anyone into the kitchen eh? What's your name- I don't care but I'm not taking responsibility for a hungry stick like you." He grunted and then, turning his massive head he hollered back, down the long dark kitchen; "Kylas! Kylas!"

Arya heard the frantic scuttling before she saw the little plumb boy with a thin head of flax hair and something sticky all over his face. She could tell he was wound of sweets. He looked at her with a child's curiosity. And then the older man turned to him.

"Boy show this to the quarters." He ordered the boy pointing at Arya. She would have been mad if she wasn't so relieved to be out of the kitchen.

When she had last stayed here she had not seen the servant's quarters. It was more like a hallway filled with shelves for each to sleep on with shaky ladders for those at the top.

"Dis is where da girls sleep." Kylas told her. He took her wrist and wound his sticky plumb fingers to pull her along to about half way in the room to a shelf on from the bottom and two from the top.

When the boy left her, she pulled her shoes of and crawled into her new bed. It was not as bad as sleeping out side or on the floor. She pulled her self into a tight ball so that the whole length of her fit. The warmth of the kitchen wafted through and she found herself lulling into a peaceful sleep. She dreamt she was a wolf running with her pack brothers and racing them, she pushed herself until she outran a massive brown male and kept running, she ran and ran until she could no long see her pack. She ran until her stomach clenched and begged for food. Slowly to an effortless trot she followed the smell of sweet rabbit flesh. And nostalgia from the last kill filled her as she pranced to the opening of a rabbit hole. She was so overcome she almost missed the warning signs of other prey. Making her body skid to a halt she stayed hidden in the shrubs, nose to the ground and eyes warily searching the dark. A lion jumped over a rotting tree while crushing some mushrooms with it front paws. Arya held her breath and waited for it to pass. It was close and it felt like years as she waited behind the shrubs like a scared rabbit. _No not in her dreams never_.

Arya was woken by the soft pat of feet stopping before her bed. She feigned sleep, keeping her breathing relaxed. When the hand reached for her she pulled her dagger and put her hand around the child's mouth. And watched his frightened eyes a moment before deciding to loosen her grasp.

"The spider requests you to come and follow me."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank Misery Loves Sarah and Maria A'louca for leaving such nice reviews that made writing so much more fun. I hope you like this chapter it's a little repetitive.

Chapter 3:

The halls of Meagor's keep were almost alive at night, the flickering of candles on the wall imitated the undulating breathing of a sleeping giants it was unnerving and helped keep her wolf dream alive with in her. The little boy was unnerving too, he barely blinked when she brought her knife to his throat.

The stopped in the underbelly of the beastly castle before a heavy wooden door. The little boy left her and a voice like the slithering of snakes summoned her.

"Yes. Come in."

Varys was standing in the center of the small dimly lit room. He clutched his hands and smiled at her with fake courtesy. His eyes were so very much like a spiders analytic and calculating. She stood before him as still as ice.

"I assume you know who I am as I know very well who you are." His eyes locked on her and she knew what he meant. She wasn't noone. He continued.

" You will do whatever I command, mainly you will be my ears within the castle."

"Yes Lord Varys." He smiled and sent her on her way. It was after she was behind the door that she allowed herself to shiver. She could still remember the lion in the forest. The crunch of dying leaves under foot and how she had gone from hunter to prey.

In the early morning, the girls hall seemed to come to life all rushing to start the royal breakfasts of warm the water for the queen's bath and feed clean the different rooms of the massive palace. Arya got up and followed some maids of the same age as her towards a matronly woman in a grey dress that matched her shawl.

"You five will be off to serve His Magesty. The seven of you will be off to prepare lady Cercei's bath." At the mention of the name, Arya saw a plan unfold. She began to follow the other maid when the matron grabbed her shoulder.

"Not you. You're off to prepare the bath for on of the Tyrells." She pushed Arya and two other girl toward the part of the castle that was for the Tyrells. She could almost taste the tension, it was like ashes on her tongue.

"You can go to the wash room." A squeaky voiced girl commanded her. She had light hair and the bones of a bird.

"What do I do there?"

"Bathe Lady Alla. Make sure her water is warm enough and scented make sure her towel is warm and then clean the bath room for her when she is done. Arya nodded and patted to the bathroom. It was a marbled floor with a giant bowl-like tub in the center of the room. Arya grabbed a soft linen towel and folded it over the small wooden chair in the corner of the room near a fire place before scurrying down the steps to retrieve the warm water. It took her seven trips up and down the narrow servant's stairs to fill the massive bowl. By the time she was done her legs felt wobbly and under her arms were wet. She didn't want to stop so she laid a second linen towel before the bowl for Alla to step onto after her bath. She was reading the different vials of oils when the young girl of perhaps seven and ten entered. She looked at Arya holding out two of the oils.

"I would like the orange blossom" She yawned. Arya took the oil in her left hand and tipped it into the hot water. The girl then dropped her robe to the floor with careless regard and walked to the tub Arya held her arm out to help support her into the water. Smiling she took it and slipped into the warm water, splashing a bit on the floor. Arya felt awkward just standing there. But she washed the young lady's back and scalp for her before helping her out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her body and patting her dry. When Alla left, she went to cleaning the messing bathroom; scrubbing the floors and tub collecting the wet towels and clothing for wash. When she was all done it was mid-noon and the sun hung heavy in the sky. She climbed down the servant's stairs with her load and was sent to a fountain in the gardens where the other maids were, with their loads. They were all scrubbing their lord's and lady's fine clothing while gossiping. Arya kept her head down and listened for anything the spider might be able to use. The woman spoke of the flings of the highborn and their illnesses and such. From what she heard lord Redweyne had been coughing up phlegm, Lady Charla of Montagion had not been sleeping with her lord husband for a month, though her place was being taken by one of her maids.

After washing Lady Alla's clothing and linens, she left them to dry on one of the many lines of fine clothing. And went with some of the other girls to get her food. This became a routine that she would start her day with the washing of lady Alla and her clothes, eating her lunch and then taking up the laundry and cleaning of the rest of Alla's quarters before she went to bed. There was time after that for odd jobs or castle wandering.

"Vionnya, take this up to Harrys and Kip." The greasy cook, Wallas, barked handing her a large platter with thick stew and mugs of ale. Arya's heart stopped and her ear buzzed, she was sure she would faint.

"Don't look so dumb and get yer ass up those stairs yonder and bring them good men some food." She turned on her heels before Wallas could throw something at her, as he was known to do. Walking up the sturdy limestone steps, Arya felt as though her whole body was shaking like she would burst into a thousand tiny fragments. But she kept it inside, she had to think on her feet and remember everything she learned while with the kindly man and waif.

The men smiled when they saw her with their food and a plan emerged. _A girl shall never want. _They were both young, shy of twenty and full of pride and bravado. They felt great all dressed up in their newly polished suits of armor.

Harrys approached her first. He held his helmet under his arm so that his long brown hair slid freely onto his shoulders. She was lucky had had always been kind to her but now she needed more.

"I've brought you some stew though I might suggest you scoff it down as fast you can and wash it down with the ale." She placed the tray on the bench underneath the nearest window. It was close enough to the door they were guarding that they could sit and try to eat the stew that Wallas had made.

"I was beginning to think we'd have to eat the rats that crawl all over here now." Harrys quipped as he sat down on the bench. When he did, Kip followed but not before giving Arya a hesitant look. She smiled encouragingly but then put her attention on Harrys, it was him she needed not shy Kip. She slid onto the bench beside Harrys.

"Might find more meat on the rats." She joked. Looking down at her feet she gathered her gull to ask what was really on her mind.

"So…" She sighed, putting her shoulder to his arm.

"So…" he repeated looking at her in amusement.

"Well, I've always wanted to see where a queen sleeps." She started looking up into his gaunt face. "I was hoping you could show me?"

At that he let out a loud laugh that in any other situation would have led her to put her fist to his face but now she needed to be a girl. So she blushed and batter her eyelashes like an idiot.

"A request like that could get us all killed."

"Well it's a good thing the castle has such brave men to protect us. I would certainly think they need a reward." Reaching up so that her chest brushed his arm and her fingertips rested on his jaw she whispered into his ear, " it's not just Lannister that can pay a dept."

"Well that is an interesting proposition." Without a hesitation Harrys was to his feet and pulling Arya up as well lending her his arm to wrap her own around. "Kip, shall we let Her Majesty in?"

Kip was spooning the stew into his mouth with hung open even wider at Harrys' request. Before he could shake his head, Arya was slipped between the doors. She felt the air leave her was where the queen slept, vulnerable. The room was a golden yellow with a row of marble pillar lining the one side of the room connecting the door she had just entered to the balcony that over looked the courtyard of the royals. It would be easy for her to climb sometime and put some poison on her pillow so that it looked like she died in her sleep hut something inside demanded that the queen must know it was Arya who killed her. She had to know she was paying a grievous dept to the house of Stark.

Arya almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. She walked back to the door and joined the two knights. Pecking kip on the cheek and Harrys on the lips.

"I'm very grateful." She breathed when she pulled away from Harrys, who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not as grateful as I'll be." He whispered back.

When he released her, Arya went and collected their dishes and turned back to the stairs she came from. Wallas scolded her for taking her time and then cursed the knights for eating so slow but then let her on her way. She did some tidying, scrubbing dirt caught in the corners of the parlor room and putting new sheets on Lady Alla's bed, when she was about to finished her day as she usually did, Tucking lady Alla into her bed, Nolly the woman whom she had first met grabbed her wrist.

"No you shall be going the Jailors and bringin 'em some food."

Arya tried not to show her confusion. Had something gone wrong? Lady Alla had always seemed to like her, though. Not wanting to argue she grabbed the tray of food and headed for a different flight of stairs, deep in the earth. These stairs were not as even or as nice as the stairs she usually climbed, these stair were wedges of dirt with slabs of metal compressing the dirt down. Every step she took sounded like that clang of a hammer on steel. It would be difficult to ever escape here.

There were three guards standing slack at the opening of the stairs. They all looked the same, their features hidden in the dankness of the cavernous dungeon. When her eyes adjusted she realized there was a forth, much larger man.

"There's a girl." The one said as she held the tray out for each to take his share. There were three measly bowls as well for the prisoners- she imagined. She was about to ask what to do when the larger man took the tray from her.

"I'll take that." His voice was gruff but to her practiced ears it sounded forced. She followed him as he went to the cellar that contained three very dirty prisoners all crumbled into hopelessness. When the large jailor slid the door open and put the tray of food on the floor, the younger more massive captive looked up at him with anger and stubbornness.

"Thanks ser."

It was than Arya realized that she knew these men for she had travelled with them so long ago. The archer, the yellow-cloaked knight, and the blacksmith.

_Gendry._

__AN: I lovelovelove him! gah! did anyone see last night's episode just perfect! thank-you for reading update as soon as i can :)__


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank Misery Loves Sarah, tufi, and xxsupernaturalgalxx for leaving such nice reviews that made writing so much more fun. I hope you like this chapter it's a little repetitive.

Chapter 4:

That night a new child, smaller than the last came to her at the spider's behest; this time taking her through a different path to the spider. She tried to remember the way but all she could think about was the men in the dungeons, the one that had been with her so long. Gendry stayed with her the longest.

Before long she was at that same massive door. She didn't quite think when she pushed through the door with out permission.

"Why are those men in the dungeon?" she shouted although she was sure it sounded more like a cry. She kept her fists clenched at her side and tried to not let those frustrating tears leave her was then she realized the man before her was the larger jailor from those cells. "You."

He was sitting on the hard bed with a bowl of scented water and a wash cloth to wipe the grime from his face.

"Yes we all wear disguise don't we, my little wolf."

At that she had to take a step back.

"You knew? How? When?" she must have looked scared- she felt scared, but the spider only smiled and scrubbed at his soft fleshy face.

"My dear, a spiders web can be quite large and catch many secrets. Plus anyone with eyes and see you are a Stark. You have the same one sightedness as you dearly beloved father."

"Don't talk about my father." She growled, her nails digging into her palms. The spider stood up.

"I thought you were trained to hide your emotions better or have you been trained to kill with a look?" he laughed coldly and then focused on her with steeled eyes. "Yes, I hear many curious things. Most curious of all was how you managed to creep into our fair Queen's chambers. I will have none of mine with personal vendettas, is that understood?"

When she didn't answer he repeated himself and she looked to her scruffy slippers.

"They were my friends. I can't watch more people I care for die while I'm useless and cleaning tubs." Try as she might the tears fell hot from her chin. She felt the soft hand on her shoulder and when she looked up the face of Lord Varys.

"And we shall try and save them. But we must be patient if we were to act now we would all die for not and Cersei's would put up even more defenses and more innocence would die. No it is best that we do our duties. "

With that he sent her on her way and she slept with tears wet on her face. In the morning she felt completely awful her eyes were red and her face was puffy. She couldn't eat but she made sure to drink her fill of water to make up for all the tears last night.

She filled the bath tub and added the fragrant orange blossom oil to the tub as well as some sea salt and tea leaves. When Alla entered she was impressed by the bath awaiting her. Arya bowed and took her robe as the lady stepped into the bath.

"Where were you last night?"

Arya took a moment to remember she had not tucked the lady into her bed the night before.

"I am sorry one of the kitchen hands was not feeling well and I was made to fill in." she lied as she massaged the girl's head. Her hair was think and heavy when it dried it would be frizzy with gold curls.

" Well will I see you tonight?" Alla asked turning to face her.

"Yes my lady."

"Good." When her bath was over, Arya helped Alla into her new warm robe and together they walked to her vanity where Arya then brushed out her hair. She thought of happier times when her sister used to try and brush her hair and during her stay with Izembaro, he had brushed her hair as it grew. He had gentle hands that felt like the wind.

"Vionnya you're crying." Alla stated alarmed. Arya looked into the mirror and saw her red eyes that could not hide behind any mask. The two girls made eye contact.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know."

Alla turned around to face her. She looked just as hurt. Her large brown eyes shining as though she would soon cry.

" Don't lie you're a terrible liar. You can tell me I can keep a secret." She put her hand on Arya's as way of encouragement. Arya knew how dangerous secrets could be but she could not let Alla think she didn't trust her. Despite it all, perhaps under different circumstances they could have been- well not friends but sisters. She reminded Arya so much of Sansa.

"You promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

Arya took a sigh and began her lie.

"My love was caught filching and is to be sentenced to death. I just found out yesterday."

Alla scurried up and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Oh that is simply awful. You poor dear, you must dwell on the good memories. Here come to me at bedtime and we can speak freely."

Arya nodded and led Alla to her room and helped her dress. After that she went to cleaning the washroom and tubs and then, when she was sure she was gone, she cleaned her room too and collected her clothing for wash.

When she went down to wash the clothes many of the women were leaving and most of the clothing lines were filled. She finished up and went to get her lunch and grabbed Kip and Harry's lunches as well and went up to sit with them. She wasn't sure she'd be able to eat it but one of them might.

"Will you be gracing us with your presence now?" Harrys jibbed. Arya plopped down on the middle of the bench and sat between the two knights. She was sure anyone who walked by would find this a silly sight but many of the other maids didn't like her as she was the pet of Lady Alla, which meant she was most likely treated better than the others. Harrys and Kip were the closest thing she had to friends.

" I can't stand all the stupid chit chat." She grumbled taking a swing of ale. After a long moment of silence, Kip and Harrys both laughed. She eventually laughed not because it was fun but because of how addictive laughing could be and what a contagious laugh Harrys had, his whole body shaking.

"Vionnya aren't you a girl?" Harrys teased.

"With comments like that you might never know." She quipped. He wrapped and arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Ah, you'll come around."

"That's not very knightly" she barked. She thought for a moment and then added. "I never asked what made you want to become a knight?" She asked looking up at the brown haired knight.

"The usual story, came for a noble house was the youngest brother so no chance in hell that I'd be lord." He laughed but Arya felt sorry for him.

"And what about you Kip?" she asked leaning over Harrys. Kip looked surprised to be asked. But he looked into his lap.

" I was the oldest son of my honorable father, lord of Tremlhaine Castle in the Riverlands. One day my little brother and I went riding and he fell off his horse when a wolf trotted by." He paused. And Arya thought about Bran, knowing where this tale was going. " it spooked the horse and stepped on my brother. His leg was twisted and his eyesight lost. I became a knight so he could be the lord."

They ate in quiet then. Arya collected the dishes and went downstairs her thoughts only about her family. She missed her sister and brothers; she missed her home that was so different from this city filled with so many sad people. That night she was not asked to bring food to the jailors though she was not sure is she was pleased or disappointed with this.

Arya was not hungry and had some time before she went to Alla, so she walked down with a towel to the serving bathhouse. With it being supper time there were only a few people remaining, there were three old women cackling and a mother struggling to dress her two young children. The mother glared at Arya and then went back to her struggling.

Arya slipped into the cool water and watch the dirt slide of her skin, her hair was gritty to the touch but she was grateful to not have lice. Before she entered the bathhouse she made sure to grab some mint leaves from the garden to rub into her hair, it was a sharp scented but it made her feel more aware. She closed her eyes and let the water take away all her pain and water can often do, mothers can do that too but she could not think about her mother. She had heard what the Freys did to her and she cried for her too. At least the water could hide the tears. She also thought of Gendry always strong and always following her into stupid plans, she remember the other too Lem with his gruffness and Anguy with his freckles and bow. She was useless to them now but Arya would swear her life to save them.

When she was shivering and her tears left her hollow, Arya left the pool of water and went to get her clothes only her clothes were not there. In there place was a fine smooth dress of pale green. Arya quickly threw the dress over her head and slipped her feet into her slippers. She wrung out her hair and pulled it into a braid. More people were entering for their after- supper baths. Arya quickly hurried out.

After Arya had learned how to clean a whole chamber, she was left alone and solely in charge of keeping that room clean. Only the Lannisters had more than one maid per room. When Arya entered the room she went about her usually tasks closing huge curtains of velvet and silk, lighting small flowery candles and pulling the large fur bed covering down. Alla entered quietly and Arya bowed deeply and went to helping her out of her dress and into her nightgown. She brushed out Allas soft curls and led her to her bed. When she bowed to leave Alla spoke up.

"No stay." She pulled back the blanket and patted the spot beside her.

"My Lady-"

"Oh my cousins and I always slept in the same beds and now that we have been separated I miss them." Arya knew this to be true as Sansa and Jeyne used to often share a bed. She slipped off her slippers and climbed on the bed beside Alla. They were both facing each other. Arya looked down at the sheets she had put on the bed earlier that day. They were soft and finely woven, she hadn't slept on a bed like this since her father died.

"Thank-you my lady" She said in her most composed voice. Alla studied her and then leaned closer and whispered:

"You're no servant are you?" Arya was taken back it was a strange statement and it was true.

"What's makes you say that?" Arya cautioned. This blonde haired girl was better off not knowing anything and yet she persisted in finding the truth. She grabbed Arya's hands, feeling the skin over the palms and knuckles.

"Your hands are different, softer. You're highborn." She whispered with a smile playing on the edges of her lips before adding, "But do not fret it is your secret so I will not tell anyone. It's probably for the best."

Arya was silent for along time thinking about what Alla had just said and questioning if she should not just run from the bed and into the sea. But she needed to stay here for her friends in the dungeon and more importantly for the queen. Her days were numbered so long as Arya was patient and did as Varys said.

"Vionnya, you never told me about your boy. I would like to hear about him and I'll share secrets too." She smiled warmly, still clutching Arya's hands. Arya forgot about the damn boy she made up and she forgot how very much Alla was to Sansa wanted to talk about stupid boys. She had always been with men and boys but not many that would sound desireable to a lady like Alla. Oddly an image of Gendry popped into her head. Lots of girls would like him. She closed her eyes and drew from the last time she saw him.

"Well he had blue eyes and black russly hair. He has the beginning of a beard-"

"Ew. A beard that is so haggard and gross."

Arya was caught off guard, so many people in the north grew beards, she thought it was normal. She liked the beards, they reminded her of better times and strength.

"I like his beard." She smiled. She felt weird taking about this a sort of gushing feeling that made her seem incredibly stupid.

"Tell me what he's like." Alla gushed with her.

"He's very strong and quiet." She thought for a moment and then laughed, "it takes a lot to get him mad but when he does get mad he fumes and storms off like a baby. Sometimes calling me m'lady."

Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she said and a blush took her face. It felt strange being so honest she wondered if her sister and Jeyne Poole had had similar talks undercovers. Alla was laughing though; a twinkling sort of thing that reassured her.

"He sounds like a character."

"What about you? Is there a man in court?" she teased, full on the giddiness she was starting to understand or at least appreciate. Alla's smile fell.

"Not truly… I am waiting for a marriage proposal but after the accusation against my cousins and the tension between the high houses I fear I have long to wait. I only hope to the seven I'm not forced to be a septa." She groaned dramatically.

Arya had to laugh at the statement, she had heard the rumors about the Tyrells and knew that their relations with the Lannisters were strained. If she could speak freely she would have suggested one of her brothers but then remembered she could not speak freely and her brothers were dead, all of them if what she heard was true. She wished she had answer for her friend.

"She ruined everything." Arya offered knowing that they would both know she was speaking of the Queen, Cersei Lannister. Alla smiled again.

"I hear that there is another queen in the Eastern Lands who is growing her armies to over-through the Lannisters. I hear she has dragons."

"Danerous Targareon."

"Danaerys ."

Alla fell asleep moments later but Arya, though she had never slept in abed so nice, she was fitful with secrets. She was so far into the lion's jaw.

_AN: I feel like Arya is a bit out of character but she's frustrated. sorry for all the crying. But I figured that she's the kind of girl that hate being reminded of her weaknesses and so this chapter is all about frustration with herself even after all her lessons from Izembaro, the Kindly Man and Syrio._


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: I want to thank Misery Loves Sarah, tufi, xxsupernaturalgalxx and GoDrinkPinesol624 for leaving such nice reviews that made writing so much more fun. It took a while to load this because of everyone else's amazing stories_

Chapter 5:

She had found Varys in the small council meeting. No one noticed her as she stood to the wall holding a pitcher of spiced wine. She was quiet as death as she watched them all discus the matters at hand. The queen sat there dressed in grey and had her head covered with a intricate veil of lace. Apparently she had repented and was reborn but Arya could see; in her green eyes was the tight coils of a snake ready to strike. It brought bile to her stomach to be so close to her.

One of the men at the table snapped his fingers for wine and she padded up keeping her head down. The man was to the left of Cersei. Arya was so close she could smell the lavender on her skin. How easy would it be to pull the little dagger from her pocket and plunge it into her pale neck? She could feel the pressure of Varys' presence though and something about the soft and powdered eunuch put a chill down her spine. He had knowledge of secrets as well as killing; she could tell, the way his eyes would analyze and his lips would twitch how he moved his body without making a single sound. He had mastered the art of death, she would never in her most absurd dreams would she ever be better than him.

"This is stupid. That girl would come to us and try to steal my son's throne? It would be foolish." Cersei sneered, "From what I hear, she is a little Barbarian." Arya could tell the queen was pleased with herself, she arched her shoulders back and adjusted herself in the large mahogany chair. Arya almost jumped when she heard Varys' voice.

"My Queen, the Targareon girl has not army only slaves. Perhaps she will offer us some sort of terms."

"That would be unwise. The stark boy learned that and so would she."

The queen held her cup out and Arya poured.

When the council left Varys lingered, still in his chair and inspecting the glass goblet in his hand. Arya pretended to scrub the table.

"A wise man says that it is best to keep one's friends close and one's enemies much closer. How lucky you are that the capital is filled with both so that a girl shall never want for either."

She stopped scrubbing and looked at the eunuch. His words were an echo of Izembaro's.

"Why is there never a wise woman?" Arya asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh there are many wise women however the wisest woman knows to keep her mouth shut and hides her wisdom behind feminine wiles." Varys smiled that horrible knowing smile.

"How can you stand her?" She was afraid to ask but the bile inside of her had to be released and although she knew she shouldn't trust Varys he was her mentor of sorts.

"Quite easily. She doesn't see threats until they are right in her face and by then it's inevitable." Arya though about the queen then, really thought and realized that the queen was unaware of so many threats. She was like a child who hides under her blanket to keep the grumpkins away. The queen had built herself into the image of power but when it is shattered no one will be able to help her.

"The true enemy is inside of us." Varys said as though her could read her thoughts.

"Who is your enemy?" Varys smiled again as though he had just stolen the last tart from under the eyes of Wallas.

"The enemy is my friend." There was silence for a moment but then Varys went on, "I see the dress fits you quite nice, and what did lady Alla think?"

She was no longer surprised by anything this man knew.

"Thank-you for the dress. Harrys liked it." She replied with a smirk.

"Yes I'm sure. Well I shall be going, there is much to be done." As he stated lifting himself from his chair but Arya had to ask the question that brought her here in the first place.

"Wait Varys…How much longer until…" She didn't know where she was going.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Patience; we must wait for your… other half." And with that he was on the other side of the door.

Arya thought about what he meant. A tiny fragment of her hoped it was Sansa or maybe Jon.

She wandered for a bit not sure what to do. It was late afternoon and most were keeping themselves busy as they were expected. Arya decided to spend the day walking about the castle. It was different from the castle she had seen with her father and sister , the air was different heavier, harder to take in.

Wallas was scooping out greasy duck and onions into tin bowls for the prisoners. When he saw her he reached for his wooden spoon.

"Wait! I can take those down." She said, her arms over her heard just in case a spoon came down on her. She peaked out through her eye and saw Wallas gave a shrug and walked off. He left the tray out so she grabbed it and went down to the jailors. She pounded down the stairs to the three jailors and the three prisoners. The voices were getting closer. The guards were the same ones from before, when Varys was with her.

She felt a queerness curling in her stomach. It was very much the same as when she was little and following her brothers Jon and Robb, always on the balls of her feet and in the shadows. She watched them get to be boys and do things that ladies were not allowed to so she stayed hidden always. The feeling was very similar she had gotten it occasionally when she was not herself. It was what a secret was. As she went to the jail cell she felt the men's eyes on her and realized how stupid she was for not wearing her old serving garb. In this green dress from Varys she looked ridiculous. She kept her eyes down so to not make eye contact and instigate conversation or suspicion. But when she glimpsed her previous companions she all but bit of her tongue. Anguy had sprouted himself a beard more brilliant than the mop of copper hair on his head. He still kept that strange cat like smile and Arya almost swallowed her tongue when he winked at her. Lem still looked haggard as ever the dark circles under his eyes and more lines on his face but his eyes gave her a once over as she put the bowl of greasy duck in front of him. Gendry barely noticed her. He has the same stubborn look and his brow is hitched into a sling of anger and frustration. He always looked so pained when he was thinking. She waited as they ate and felt uncomfortable with nothing to say. She was supposed to be Vionnya not Arya.

When they finished eating she collected their dishes and clanged her way back up the stair and into the kitchen, nearly toppling over poor Kylas. She should be pleased with herself not getting recognized. She stood in plain sight of her previous companions and captors and none had the slightest idea who she was.

She was a dead girl.

_AN: Short chapter I know but I did try to make it longer but it just seemed forced and stupid and you would have hated me for it so I cut the stupid stuff off. so it wouldn't ruin the next chapter which will be cutesy. Aha I thought I was being crafty not saying who the love interest of the story but I know you already figured it out... I just -to be annoying- want to point out that she is not in love with him...at least not yet. OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FAIRYTALE THEMED! MUWAHAHA!_

_ciao 3_


	7. Chapter 6

AN:GAHH! I honestly thought writing this chapter would be easy but fuck it was so difficult because so many parts of it were distracting and it not as romantic I was hoping... Honestly If it were a child i would feed it to a dragon or sell it for a hotdog. I didn't really try editing it because just looking at it made me grumpy. Seriously you deserve better and i swear it will get better I mean we got a long way to go like 9 more chapters here abouts! Try to enjoy ;)

Chapter 6:

" That is great news my Lady." Arya held back the urge to bit her lip and smiled for the sake of Alla.

"I've been wanting to leave this gods forsaken capital for months now." She gushed and then remembering Vionnya , she added, "Oh if only I could take you with me. We could travel horseback and you wouldn't have to serve, you could be your true self."

Arya had never heard that option in her six years since she left the capitial and her father left the living. Being her true self with anyone seemed as though it would be hard when all else found it simple. She didn't even know who Arya Stark was how could she possible be her? Ayra found herself biting her lip and wrapping her arms around Alla. She felt Alla freeze, caught off guard by this gesture of warmth she only kept for those she truly loved. She thought in that moment of Jon, her father and Sansa- though as they got older and Arya got dirtier their hugs decreased- and she hugged Alla tighter.

"You were very good to me." She said as way of excuse. She hadn't hugged someone in so long and it felt so good; like something fragile inside of her was aching, but a good ache, an ache that everyone got, that made us all the same. This ache could only be healed with an embrace that told you you're not alone.

" Maybe I can find a husband finally before I am an old withered matron." She giggled into Arya's hair. They both laughed and Arya went to collecting her things and helping pack though she was terrible at folding and putting the clothes away , she resigned to simply collecting the items Alla called for and handing them to her. When they were done, Alla summoned for two blushing guardsmen to carry her trunks of clothing down to the carriage to depart. While they sat in Allas room, utterly undisturbed, Alla looked about.

"If I stay here any longer Cersei might have tried to wed me off as she did to the two Stark girls." Alla added in a harsh whisper that made all the hairs on Arya neck stand up.

" The Stark sisters? Aren't they dead?" Arya stuttered out, the words felt heavy in her mouth. She had not heard much of her sister or what people thought happened to her. She assumed they were dead as Sansa was not here.

"Oh no. Lady Sansa- I knew her, the poor girl. She was suppose to marry Joffrey though she didn't want to after what he did to her father but she was married to his uncle."

"Jaime? But he's…" Arya's head was swimming the last time she saw her sister she was crying about how perfect her and Joffrey would be. This sister married to the kingslayer made no sense.

"No, the imp, lord Tyrion. They say the two conspired to kill King Joffrey and Lord Tywin. After the wedding it's said she grew wings and flew away. Although I heard through gossip she is captured by the hound who longed for her." Alla swooned.

" What that can't be-" Arya started but Alla was so full of scandalizing details she could not stop.

"They allowed the younger sister to marry the Bolton bastard, but she ran off with some nasty fellow to King Stannis. Though more people believe she was an imposter. The guards were saying she was raped and killed the day her father died."

Arya's head was pounding an awful lot. This was too much information and most of it didn't make sense? Why would they marry her to Roose Bolton's bastard, a lady couldn't marry a bastard; her mother told her that, Gendry went so far as saying they shouldn't even be travelling together. Thinking of him made her remember how he and the other were still locked up in the cells below. Licking her lips she tried to sound cool.

"And what do you believe." Alla looked at her with a coy smile that made her teeth a crescent moon.

"I don't know. She could very well be dead." Alla said rather nonchalant but then leaned closer to Arya that she could smell the perfume on her collar bone, "But if I were her, I would have escaped and stayed hidden until the right moment."

Arya's heart stopped. Had this blond Tyrell girl so cleverly seen through her disguise? She was about to ask when Alla pulled her up, off the bed and took a few steps away from her. The door knob turned and in came a plumb septa. She eyed the two girls condescendingly as only a septa could and then put her attention to Alla.

"Lady Alla it is in good form that we must be on our way." Arya almost laughed at the humourless high clipped sound of the woman's voice but instead turned to the beside table and pretended to polished the flat surface. She waited until she heard the two women leave before stopping and then gathering the laundry. It wasn't heavy but from the moment she left the room her arms were shaking.

It was strange to hear that she was married; but if an imposter took her place would she have to fill it if it were discovered who she was. A shiver crawled down her spin as she realized that no one could ever discover her. This wasn't a simply game of wolves and rabbits that she used to play with her brothers; this was a game of life and death.

She kept her head down as she went to the washing fountains. Many of the other maids were there already. Arya settled beside two withered old women that cackled like crows and paid her no mind. Arya plunged the soft sheets into the water and watched the bubbled form under the creamy sheets. They lost some of their opaqueness and Arya thought about people; some were see-through and others weren't. Her thought were shaken away with a claw-like hand on her shoulder. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the same old woman who had brought her here.

" You will now be serving wine to the Queen Regent. Put the damn sheets up on that line there and get on with ya." Still shaking, Arya got up from her spot and realized that she must have been here for a longer time than she thought. Many people had already left to get to their other chores. Arya stumbled up from her wobbling stool and grabbed her wet laundry. She didn't mind how wet the sheets still were and how wet the front of her dress was. When the old woman saw she made a gurgling sound and chastised her for ruining her clothes.

"Well I s'pose it for the best. The Queen is not much to like green on her serving girls. We'll find you some red clothes." She grabbed Arya's wrist and led her back into the servant's quarter and to a large ornate cupboard. It had chipping paint and gold leaf but she could still see the details of a design of interwoven rings and knots.

The old woman pulled a large key from her bosom and, with a clink, unlocked the cupboard. Without the lock it swung freely on its hinges and she realized how old the wood really was. There were shelves that went from the bottom of the cupboard to the top with multiple colours of fabric folded over.

"You're so tiny a child's garb could fit ye." She chided before pulling a vermilion stained fabric that turned into a sleeveless wrap-around dress. She held it out for Arya and waited. Arya waited too. "Well no time for false modesty take that soaked thing off- you're messing the floors." There was no one around and she did not had much to hide so she slipped out of her dress and quickly her arm through the new dress and let the old woman wrap it around her and sash it up with a simply brown a scarf. The dress was made of some worn cotton but it felt like the dresses she wore in Bravos.

When she went to the second floor of the lords and ladies with her pitcher of wine she saw Harrys and Kip.

"Kip I think dear Vionnya is in love with me." Harrys hooted. Arya stopped a few feet away from them and smiled.

"Is that so? Thought it was the other way around." She teased. When she was with the two knights she could smile easily. Sometimes it felt like the smile would curl over her entire head it was so big.

" Aha Gods bless the man that falls for you ,he will never have a moments peace." Kip added in that soft and patient voice of his. He still couldn't make eye contact with her though.

" And what is the true reason for you up here? Wanting to join the kingsguard?"

"Lady Alla's gone up to Highgarden so I've been made a cup bearer for the Queen Regent." She felt a chill as she spoke the truth and the key to her getting close to Cersei. Harrys tilted his head and squinted his eyes at her.

"And who did you have to fuck to get that?" He turned to Kip who turned almost the same shade of red as her new dress.

"Ha! Might be that would make you jealous?"

"Nah! Kip would pick me over the likes of you always." And at they Kip's mouth gasped open like a guppy for air. A painful laugh took her over and she almost dumped the Dornish red all over the well polished sandstone.

"I best get going." She said, gradually containing her smile. She could just imagine Cersei's reaction to the serving wench with the over the edge smile.

She could hear voices on the other side of the queens parlour room. The Queen was languidly sitting on a cushioned chez. She was with a man dressed almost like a measter. She didn't achknowledge the lowly serving girl in Lannister colours , she only held her cup out. Arya walked towards her coolly as she was taught in the House of Black and White. Walking on the balls of her feet with her shoulders back. She moved so smoothly, the wine in her pitcher barely shifted. She watched the deep red fill the glass gauntlet that looked so much like blood.

" I don't care whether she wants to or not. Dorne must prove its loyalty. I haven't seen my daughter in years!" Her voice still sounded silky and deep like bath water. Arya could tell that it matched with her beauty was a lethal weapon of persuasion. Izembaro had taught her that for women this was their greatest weapon; suggestion. He told her that the amount of wars that began from the poison of lips to the ear were uncountable. Arya was sure that many people had died from the words of this queen's lips.

The man had taken Measter Pycelle's old position, though this was seemed more alert he looked cheery but Arya was taught to see, she saw the cruelty in the slash of a smile and the wicked cleverness etched about his eyes.

"Yes, I can't say that the Dornish have earned our trust but they do fear us perhaps the treat of a royal visit will be enough to get them to send your daughter to us. I have heard that there is unrest in the North it might be the time to take a closer look at what can be salvaged."

"Perhaps they should have selected their bannerman more wisely." She sounded almost bored. She reached over and grabbed a peach, looking at it with more focus than she had offered the measter Qyburn.

As she ate her peach, Arya focused more on what she saw then heard only listening to brief words that would get the queen's attention. She would let her mouth fall slightly to a pout when she was told to be patient or what she couldn't do. It was a challenge to her pride. When brought up the Queen from beyond the sea her golden brow would scrunch up. It was weird reading this queen so openly with out her knowing. It was unnerving how Arya could see her own self in some of the lioness features. They were both trapped with in their fragile shells of femininity. Internally, she cringed. The kindly man had taught her long ago how deadly emotions can be how compassion and empathy were merely human gods did not bother with such trivialities and that was what made them truly divine. She must be the muse of death; a shadow. Something hit her in the temple.

"I said you may leave now." Cersei said with forced manners.

Quickly nodding, Arya bowed deeply and grabbed the object that hit her before quickly turning out the door. Kip and Harrys were waiting on the other side of the door. She could tell a bruise of blossoming on the side of her head or that it was at least quite red.

"What happened to you?" Kip asked

Arya opened her hand and looked at the offensive object. A peach pit. She traced the rough shell feeling the woody texture on her finger tips.

" I don't think she likes her new serving girl." Harrys added. Arya closed her fist and walked to the serving stairs not caring if she splashed the stupid wine now. Plopping the wine on the cutting board with an almighty splash, Arya halted infront of the unamused Wallas. He muttered something about stupid young sluts before turning on her to get the jailors and prisoners their meals.

"'Ere take 'em down to da' boys, slut." Wallas growled, shoving the tray into her arms as was his custom. Arya took the tray with out complaint and almost ran down the stairs. It was when she reached the bottom step that she put the peach pit into one of the stews.

For the rest of the week Arya went from pouring wine for noble lords to feeding the guards and hiding from more tedious work. Cersei had had her removed as a cup bearer and so she now served a sniffling lord from the south with not a lick of hair on his face and barely a wreath of hair on his head. He was not very commanding and she was almost tempted to command him to pour his own wine if it weren't for the ten guards he kept. The difference between the lord and his men was so vast it was almost comical.

When Arya entered the lord's chamber she was being entertained the city's tailor, a man she had not met before but was known for his fanciful designs- as well as his ridiculous outfits, so colourful that even one from the Summer Iles would feel overwhelmed. He also claimed to be a great great grandson of the great warrior from Illyria, Comaryo Hartoiyte', the Father of Bulls as legends went. Every button on the Tailor's suit had on it the rough engraving of a bull's head. Arya decided what here next ingredient to the soup would be.

"We are needing more fabric for your dressing my lord." The tailor said, expanding a sheet of lilac fabric across the lord's boney body. She thanked the gods that he was in his night shirt.

"See it done. Maid, two cups of wine."

Arya poured the two cups of wine and went to hand them to the two men. The lord took it rather girlishly in his hands with his smallest finger extended. As Arya went to pass the cup to the grand tailor, her slipper caught on the silky lilac fabric on the ground and she reached out to him to stead herself.

"My apologize my lord!" She said as he pushed her away and cursed her softly. "I will get you a new cup and wash the fabric."

"And I am to trust Silk from the Summer Iles with a wench? I think not!"

She quickly poured his wine and was excused by the lord, who looked as though he might have shit himself. In all the ruckus no one would miss a single button…

She didn't know if Gendry understood what the peach pit was meant to signify. Perhaps it was foolish of her to try and make herself known in such a way, they could both be at risk if it was ever discovered. She clutched the button tighter in her hand.

Wallas didn't ever ask, he knew that if was her who would always take food to the prisoners. It was the only thing that was constant. The slop in their dishes was always the same brown mush and it was easy to slip the like tin button into the stew and watched it sink for good measure.

The guards seemed unbothered by her, they didn't really care who brought them their food, like trained dogs. She passed them each their bowl and then went to the prisoners. She was not so certain what to expect. In the best case scenario, nothing. A guard came up behind her.

"Alright you lot, line up before the little miss and get yer damn food."

Arya kept her head down and listened for the shifting of bodies moving towards her. She could smell them and hear them but she had to make sure not to see them. She needed to pass as impassive. She could see their feet and pass them their dishes, Lem, Anguy and Gendry. They said nothing and Arya left.

She should be relieved that the stupid boy-man didn't do anything stupid but she felt as though she wanted him to. To smile? Laugh at her as he did, with that warm smile and eyes that were so kind. But that was a long time ago. People changed, she had and so had he. The past was best left where it was it would only leave her feeling dull and missing all over again. No. She would leave her past behind her and go after a future.

That night she crawled onto her shelf again. Her mind forcing on her the insignificant memories. Her sister furious at her, her brothers laughing, Yoren cussing, Gendry being stupid. Stop! She groaned and new none of this would do her good. She needed someone. She need alcohol. Harrys.

His room wasn't hard to find but he was. As her eyes adjusted she moved on the balls of her feet to the shape of him. He was asleep, his hair was all about, thick brown. He looked like one of the knights her sister might have liked. Quick as lightning she had her hand on his mouth. His eyes opened all to leisurely. Was he used to this sort of thing?

"Shh." She took her hand away from his mouth, revealing a smug smile. "You got any drink?"

He nodded…

The path to the Palace gardens was an easy one for Arya at night but with alcohol in her limbs she had to depend on Harrys to lead her to a tree. It looked familiar she knew what it was but the alcohol was clouding her mind just as she wanted. It felt as though she was spinning and trying to walk straight.

Harrys laughed but supported her. She knew he wanted her.

"I think you near finished the skin." He laughed at her. They stopped moving and were under the tree. She looked up but it was spinning so she decided falling over was her best option. Her cheeks were warmed with drink and she forgot everything but this funny affect the wine was having on her. She was giggling.

"Here." Harrys offered her his hand and she pulled him down with her with another burst of giggles.

"Whoops! What a clumsy knight." She slurred at him. He laughed and brushed his hair off his face , he looked down at her with that smile.

"I'm the clumsy one? Is that the way of it." She nodded and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him. It felt strange was it suppose to? She bunched her hands in his shirt. It was smooth cotton. He broke off and was panting, his eyes wide and his smile gone as he moved to her neck. His hand travelled she her hips and the other pulled at the dress , pulling it up and revealing her bare thighs. She stayed completely still as his fingers danced up her leg.

The tree she knew what is was . She had seen it's fruit somewhere before. It was cute and capped. While she pondered where she had last seen the tree, Harrys stopped and hovered over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She wasn't sure what he meant and the alcohol was making it difficult to locate her tongue. She tilted her head in hope of getting her confusion across. Harrys sighed and rolled off her. She sat up and looked at him, waiting.

" You don't want to do this Vionnya. At least….not with me." Then with who? All she wanted was to forget and drink her problems away like a normal person.

"Wh-"

"Who is he?" he asked suddenly. Not harshly, just edged with curiosity and amusement. She was regretting her choice of company. At least Kip was easier to boss around.

"No one."

He just smiled at her and pulled her to him and set them both up against the tree. Her propped under his arm.

"Well I'm sure he'd be alright with me sitting with my friend."

In the morning Arya's head pounded. She wanted to shoot everyone of the gods forsaken birds chirping that day. She looked at Harrys who was just sitting there, smiling. He had been waiting for her to wake up so that he could get off to his duty. He stood then preparing to leave.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He laughed it off and walked away, leaving her under the tree by herself. She felt like her head would split in two. One of the fruits fell of the tree and Arya remember where she had seen it before; it was the same fruit on that stupid dress from so long ago.

_You don't want to do this…At least not with me. _ In her hand it felt smooth and sharp at the end but rough and rounded at the top. It seemed like the stupid acorn couldn't decide what it wanted to be and so decided to fuck them all and be both. Could that be the same with people though? How could Arya survive in No one? Maybe Arya never left but, as Izembaro had told her, had stayed hidden in plain sight. Could she still be Arya after so long? And if so what would Arya do?

The sun was gliding to higher on some invisible rise. The weather was chilly and the leaves were drying on their branches but still they clung to their roots and branches. Winter was coming. She got up and took the fruit with her.

Somewhere in the castle their would be work needed to be done. Arya volunteered to clean the fireplaces out to most to the maid's relief. It was huge, five other people could most likely fit in it. Her arms were pulsing by the time she was done, heavy with effort. She shovelled all the ashes onto a rag to pull out on the door step. When she was finished all five fireplaces of the two adjoining dining rooms she was covered to toe to crown in dust. Her lovely deep red dress was now a filthy mess dulling the effect of it's rich colour and bringing a smirk to her lips.

It was evening by the time she was done and the acorn in her dress was weighing her down in the most unusual way. She had decided that whether he knew it or not, Arya would find a way to rescue her previous captors or friends or whatever they were to her- they were hers especially Gendry even if he was too stupid to see it.

The food was out on the kitchen counter for her to carry down. Wallas had become used to her habits and that made the smirk on her lips grow. This was her job and only hers. The stairs she climbed down that clanged her arrival were better than any nobleman's trumpet and the men below were hers to care for. The guards thanked her in their own ways and she walked with belonging to the prison cell where the men had already lined up. She felt only slightly uprooted when her eyes were met with the blues of the blacksmith and for a second she thought she might run or fling the lumpy stew in his face but she did neither, only stood there and looking at her feet as her took his bowl with the acorn in it. As he left, almost as a second thought he grunted a quiet _thank-you._

_AN: THANK-YOU FOR READING- God you're patient. :) I want to thank-you for your kindness and reviewing but one comment struck my overbearing contradicting side About Fairy tales... which I'l let you know i am obsessed with along with any myth or fables. No one really looks at fairy tales or their origin they only see the folly in them and not the morbid or dark nature that almost all of them contain. Disney sort of bastardized these stories into something cutesy but if you took away that childlike image you would have dark tales that would probably be banned in some libraries. The story of cinderella and snow white were erotic stories to entertain the courts. The little mermaid a religious story or jealousy and sacrifice. I would suggest you read some fairy tails of Grimm or Anderson and think about the loose words we use to catagorize literature. This chapter was slightly based off the story of Catskin retold the the Grimm Brothers._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N;Wow you guys are so nice to Harrys aha i was expected him to be kinda hated. warning short chapter. Honestly do not know how George can write so much.

Chapter 7:

She felt a giddiness as she clanged up the stairs that followed her into the next day and what it bore. Even the staff took notice of her change of mood. Wallas threatened to beat her bloody if she didn't stop.

She didn't even mind that she was given more hearths to clean. She was limber enough to fit in them and she liked that she got to use her muscles; feel them strain and watch them in her arms. She felt absolutely wonderful, practically dancing the ashes away. When she was done, Nolly sent her to the cupboard to get her sewing things from the giant cabinet that she had received her now grey red dress. She let her hand graze over the rough carved wood. The little flowers was pretty and whimsical but when she touched them they were hard and blunt. The sewing kit was on the top shelf and she went onto her toes to reach the bucket. As she went to lift the bucket, all of its content fell out and hit the ground- as well as her head- with a clamour.

"Shit!" she hissed, going to her knees to pick up the mess. A needle pricked her leg. She picked it up and looked at the tiny little piece. It was sharp and thin like most needles there were so many like it no one would notice if went missing. By now Gendry must be used to finding inedibles in his food. He wouldn't be dumb enough would he? She was studying the needle when she got a slap to the back of her head.

"You dumb Trollope! What taking you so long with them sewing things?" Nolly chided.

"Sorry the damned thing fell on me and scattered." Arya went to collected all the twines and strings but slid the little needle into her skirt. She got up and passed the bucket to Nolly who formally yanked it out of her hands and sent her to the kitchen to get some food as none of the staff should look too underfed. Wallas had left her a tray with three rolls and each a mug of ale. It seemed her good cheer had really disturbed him. Not wanting to lose her food privileges she skipped up the stairs to her only friends in a castle of over a thousand people.

Harrys looked at her carefully and then smiled. She hadn't spoke to him since the afternoon he left her under the tree. She didn't know if there would be some strain on their friendship but from what she could tell he was completely unaffected which led her to believe he had saved her from a rather huge mistake.

Kip smiled and took the tray of food away from her after letting her grab a roll and a mug. They all sat on the same bench they sat on everyday, there was comfort in routine. Arya sat beside Harrys with Kip on the other side. She wasn't sure how they were friends if they even considered her one,it was a string of confidence that kept them together. It was the confidence that she would bring food and drink that kip would bring security or insight and Harrys would bring smiles. Even if it wasn't the strongest of bonds she could still see its fragile beauty like a spig of a seedling. She leaned against Harrys and felt him wrap his free arm around him.

"I see things worked out for you." He whispered. And she let her head rest o his shoulder.

It was Kip who broke the silence to tell them all that he heard the footsteps and that Vionnya should be on her way if it is the queen coming up. She didn't have to be told twice. It was getting late and she still hadn't decided how to give Gendry the needle. He couldn't use it as a weapon but maybe try and poke out the eyes of a guard? She skipped over to the food where it sat comfortably waiting for her. They were getting the same food as she had just had with Kip and Harrys perhaps she could stick the needle into the roll so that half of it stuck out so he wouldn't eat it. She didn't let herself think of how badly she wanted to free him or how many nameless people she would make bleed if she had the chance. But that was for the best she supposed it was best to watch and wait. So she gladly carried the food down and-

"You can't be here."

Arya rocked back on her heels, not quite comfortable with her little routine being ruffled by this hulking man in chainmail. She lost her composure and found herself blindly talking back.

"The prisoners need their food, ser."

"Not today. They're making 'em peace with the Seven." She felt her blood freeze and her fragile image of security burn. She dropped her needle.

"Leave the food for us working folk."

Her feet padded the cool ground with hard slaps. She felt her body reacting to her nerves and gaining speed and soon she was running until the slaps of her feet matched the beats of her heart. Her mind was not in control ;it was left behind somewhere. It took her a moment to realize where she was but even then her heads were forcing open the door of the spider's crypt.

"Lord Varys, they-" She cut herself off as she took in the site of the spider's room. The candelabra in the far corner was all lit up and cast a sporadic glow through out the room making it more like a mausoleum than bed chamber. But the setting made sense as the spider had three dark cloaked men with him. They all turned to face her though their cowl covered their faces.

"I must talk to you now." She could not relent no matter who these strangers were. Varys had promised to save the men in the cellars and she would hold him to it. She watched his face for any disappointment but his face showed nothing but contempt and amusement .

"Ah I was about to call for you, my sweet, come in now." He said with luring hand gesture before turning to the guest in his room

"My lords, may I present to you Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. Lady Arya, may I present Lord Connington, Ser Jorah, and Aegon Targareon." She still felt the impact of him stripping her of her flimsy disguise that the names took her moments to sink in and much longer to understand.

"How…" her mind was full of so many questions all fighting for priority that that one simple word was all she could compose. He looked at her with almost staged confusion.

"My dear this is what we were waiting for," The spider gestured to the shape in the middle, "Your other half."

The shape stepped forward and removed his hood. She had never a met a Targareon but had heard of their infamous appearance. The young man before her had the silvery gold hair and violet eyes of House Targareon and more importantly the look of a conqueror.

A/N: Dun dun dun! be an oppositional reader and review :P


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N:AHAHA I'm not even sure this chapter makes sense, I mean some of it might sound hokey. It felt weird writing this after learning the GRRM ain't to fond of fanfics which I can totally understand. I mean he makes a good point comparing his characters to his children and allowing strangers to play with them. But the funny thing is I started writing fanfiction because of something he said. I mean i'm trying to write but sometimes finding that creative force is difficult( that is not to say fanfics are not creative whatsoever) but looking at characters that already exist and trying to think of how they would react helps sort things out. Anywhoos enjoy and if you read it, review it yeah. Show some love/hate :P_

Chapter 8

She did not know where she was she merely followed Varys though the darkness before morning. The path was easy enough to follow even without the help of light, she had spent some time in blindness and from it she had learnt to see with her ears, nose, hands and feet. Her mind was somewhere else, floating above her not quite reachable.

Two young girls were waiting for her and the spider. The spider left her with them and they led her to a small makeshift dressing room. They didn't speak to her, only led her this way and that. The smaller girl began to wash her, to her discomfort. No one had washed her since she was twelve. It was very similar to the baths that she would had prepared for Lady Alla; she could smell the rose oil in the water. _But how is rose water going to save Gendry?_

She felt the tiny hand in her hair shifting strands into some strange design. When they were done the two girls led her to a chair that was draped with a sapphire dress, the type Sansa would have swooned at. It was something from overseas, the thin fabric was almost see through though smartly over at certain parts for a very flimsy attempt at modesty but the most spectacular element of the gown were the tiny crystal and silver rose blooms.

As the two girls slipped the dress on her, Arya felt her fingers tremble at her sides. The younger girl reached up and put a strange sort of diadem on her head. The diadem was old she could see the age of it in the fragile and old fashioned design with its tiny sapphires. When the older of the two girls brought over a looking glass for Arya to see herself. This was by far her greatest disguise, she was not Arry or Weasel, or Nan or Cat or Beth; she was that lost lady that never was, she was the ghost of winter. She wanted to cry when she thought of what her mother an father would have said if they were not beyond this world. There was a knock on the door.

"Is she ready yet?" It was not Varys so it must have been one of the three cloaked men. On the other side of the door were the two men she assumed Ser Jorah, Lord Connington were still cloaked but Aegon was dressed as finely as her in a silk-like purplish red tunic with silver and onyx dragons along the collar and sword hilt.

She couldn't see their expression but there was a heavy silence until the one cloak forced out, "She looks just like her."

The cloak then spoke to Aegon, telling him that ser Jorah would lead them to the city square. He turned to Arya and she could the see the hesitation in his movements as he pulled a roughspun cloak from under his own and handed it to her. She felt something solid with it as well. Digging through the folds of the fabric was a simple dagger. As if reading her mind he added, "Just in case."

He went to Aegon to give him a cloak too though he lingered longer, embracing the young man. The other cloaked man, Ser Jorah seemed distanced but she took it upon herself to ask what was going on. It took at moment for him to leave his reverie.

"At this moment, my lady, it is best not to ask." That was all he offered before leading the two of them along their way through the weird unused building, she assumed by the smell at one point a fisherman lived here. It was a long walk and she was grateful for the thinness of the dress. Neither Ser Jorah nor Aegon spoke to her so she was left with her thoughts which were trying to force together the fragments of what was happening. She was thinking about Gendry. He was always so gentle and quiet like her brother Jon, perhaps all bastards were like that and if they were why were they so isolated? Arya missed his coal black hair and blue eyes, she missed how flustered she could make him and his fits. She realized she was thinking about him as if he was already lost to her and that was not proper thinking.

A bell rang off in the not far distance, like a bell for prayers or celebration, calling the commoners to the square where she and Aegon blended in so well. The drew closer to the front. Arya still not understanding. Was she to kill someone? The sun was breaking out over the sky and Ser Jorah was fading into the background.

"The two of you stay together when the time comes remove your hoods and make sure the queen sees you."

Arya looked at Aegon who seemed to be ignoring her or at least refused to look at her. She wondered if clubbing him on the head would get his attention. She watched how he tried to control his facial muscle, there were little slips but the ultimate effect was that of frustration. She didn't know how to speak with him either. Their families had never been true allies not since the first Targareons had made the kings of the North bend to them, not since his father had stolen her aunt. There was that unresolvedness that hung between them. Like two parallel line, they could never connect. Arya decided to not even bother with a attempting the frivolous pleasantry her Septa had tried to install in her.

She watched the people and saw their anger, fear and frustration, barely contained. People were like drops of water, in a mass they all mixed together hiding truth and threats; a single pebble could influence the entire bucket and cause the water to overflow. She was sure these people had received more then their fair share of pebbles. She saw the worn looks on their faces they were a people beaten and were coming to the square to avoid another.

"Cersei had all the well-able men conscripted if any protested either they or their children were killed." Aegon whispered to her.

As she looked on the crowd she noticed that their weren't many young men mostly the too young, the too old or the too female.

"How?"

"There has been no true threats to her regency since king Stannis was killed. Now she is the only regent." At that Arya could tell he was lying she wanted to argue him but then the bell went again. A thin man garbed as the high Septon walk forward on the platform in a robe that looked like something passed down numerous times. He looked malnourished all but his eyes which were dark and determined. He was surrounded by guards and knights from a sort of wall behind the

"Citizens, you have been called forth on this day of the seven to observe the most grievous of sins treachery. What separates men from animals if not their honour? Today, we see snakes in the skin of men."

With that a path was cleared and three men were led to the platform. Arya felt time still as she watched them drag their way to the front. She could tell they had been beaten recently. There was a flowering bruise on Lem's cheek and Anguy's lip was split. Gendry didn't seem that injured but for the limp in his walk. She felt guilty thinking of all the times she could have tried to spring them from their cell or how she could be free when they weren't.

Something like terror of seizing her. Flashes of something deeply hidden in the back of her mind was forcing itself forward. It was the same place only a different time and different accused. The crowd didn't pelt the three men with rotten fruit as they did her father, it was more like a memorial than a mob. The queen subject were only hers out of some passive resign and hopeless fear. And the two crowd in her head fought for dominence, for realization.

She was panting, there was a sweat crawling down her spine. She had to look forward and see her the new king of Westeros, a pouty lipped boy barely older than herself. She could see her sister looking on the young king with a hope and watched as he shattered it, as the death like Ilyn Payne walked forward, holding Ice. It was too much. She should be here. She should have stayed in Braavos, being no one was better than being someone, the very alone Arya Stark.

Aegon grabbed her hand, bringing her back to this present. His violet eyes right on her for the first time taking away any thought she had of running, he was reminding her of the mission at hand, steadying her. She took his hand and looked forward, straightening her back she watched.

The queen came out in a dress of grey humbleness sashed with a rope of pearls. She looked on the people with distaste. She looked somehow unsure, her flitted all aroundArya saw the man to her side though her was more a giant than anything else. Where wore a pure white suit of armour but still Arya felt a chill of cruelty about him. Arya had learned long ago that much could behind in the outer shell of a man as a worm could hide in an apple.

The queen stepped forward to address the crowd forcibly gathered here. Arya squeezed harder on Aegon hand.

" Good People of Kings Landing, we are trapped in a time of tumult after the demise of the last false king and as we struggle to our previously obtained glory there are some who would selfishly seek to tarnish all that we have worked for." She turned to the men on the platform. "The men before stand guilty of treason and as consequence are sentenced to death!"

Arya felt herself lean forward as Gendry was pushed up to the execution block. Aegon squeezed her hand but it didn't stop the little sound that left her mouth. She felt every heartbeat and it was only her heart that she heard though only Gendry on the same path as her father was what she saw.

A cloud of smoke took the attention away for the queen's speech and murmur took hold of the crowd.

"Now!" Aegon hissed. He ripped of his cloak and so she copied him . He had taken her arm as a lord would take a lady's. She stood up taller and forced her eyes away from Gendry and the other and on to the queen who's eyes had doubled in size. Arya heard some hushed voices and saw the people around her and Aegon step back.

"…. Targareon"

"Lady Lyanna"

"They're back.."

"They're ghosts"

The older people who had known her aunt looked at her with both awe and terror. Her face was to be her aunts , a woman she had never met, the one who started a war. Arya kept her eyes on Queen Cersei, she let every memory of what the Lannisters had done to her family surface and she found herself moving forward with the deadly grace that only a true wolf could bear. The Queen had never looked so terrified .

The tension and confusion were like static in the air, almost tangible. The queen began screaming for guards to apprehend them. Arya looked to Aegon, wondering if they were meant to be martyrs for the realm when a loud explosion took the square. The entire space filled with dust and powder making it impossible to see anything. A hand grabbed her other arm.

"Hurry!" It was the voice of Ser Jorah as she guided her along the cobblestone, blindly. The smoke was starting to clear and looking back , Arya saw the chaos as people scrambled this way and that. The most disturbing was looking on the platform and seeing no Lem, Anguy or Gendry.

...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were running through Flea Bottom, which on any other day would have looked strange, but today the entire square was in chaos. Ser Jorah had brought the two more cloaks and they ran to some unknown place. All the places Arya had been in the last five years were unknown, they were what kept her hidden. She was good at staying hidden.

Aegon was still holding her hand. She assumed it had lost all feeling as she had spent the entire morning squeezing it. She was dragging him along. She wanted to run. The fear was tangible and giving her some strength. She had abandoned her fancy slippers some where back near a run down bakery and was now barefoot and wishing that her guide was not so slow. She did not like waiting. She wanted the end, not the transitions.

The building were becoming more and more run down and there were less people. They passed a whore house that was missing a wall but was shelter by some overgrown weeds. There were a few whores sitting at a table paying them no mind.

She was panting the excitement getting the better of her. After waiting so long for something to happened, it did and she had not knowledge of what had happened. After what felt like only a few minutes they stopped in the shade of an abandon house. Ser Jorah offered them a flask of water which she took greedly, though she could not bring it to her lips. There was still danger. She looked around and took in the overall feel of lifelessness in the area. She saw some places had been burnt and remembered hearing of the battle between the Lannisters and Stannis Baratheon, though it had happened a few years ago there was no sign of life even attempting to grow here, even the grass had stopped. She realized she was still holding Aegon's hand and they both looked at each other, remembering they were not allies by choice and their moment of comradery what focused on Ser Jorah instead.

'What happened?" She forced out. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was sure it would explode. Everything was too quiet and she still didn't understand the role she and Aegon had just performed.

Ser Jorah looked around to make sure they were not being followed. He was a massive man and hairy all over she imagined except his head. She could tell that in battle, he would not make the first move but rather let his partner dance about and tire before striking down. He was a cautious man. He motioned for them to follow him into an old house. It was more a shack but when they entered it was hollow and leading to a ditch in the ground.

"We needed a distraction but it had to be something that would effect all involved. What would be better then bringing back the main players in the war?"

"A distraction? For-"

"At this time it is best not to know." Ser Jorah rushed. "We're not far now."

He jumped into the almost seven foot deep ditch and was followed by Aegon before she jumped in. She could feel that it was more of a tunnel then anything else. With no light she had to trust her ears and feet primarily, an easy feat except usually she knew what she was looking for.

"Hold onto the roots and you'll be led to the house." And sure enough she found the roots though they felt dry and dead. She liked the darkness usually, it often made thinking easier and awareness more apt. Down here she felt like she was in a grave, the taste of dirt and rot was thick in the air. The only comfort was the sound of the men in front of her; their breathing and walking steps it was like a song people would play before a fire, perhaps the first people had made it. She missed the stories old Nan would tell of her ancestors- of true warriors.

She was beginning to taste salt but there was a light, she could see the vague outlines of the men and she could hear muffled voices up above. Ser Jorah was pulled up followed by Aegon and followed by her.

They were in another abandon house, bigger than the other it smelt of old sweat and fish. She assumed it was closer to the sea. The wood was old driftwood and held together with some mud and rubble. The building might have been an old whorehouse as it was close to an abandon harbour.

As her eyes adjusted to the light , she realized it was sunset. She realized that it wasn't just her, ser Jorah or Aegon in the room. There were seven others, two sellswords- by the looks of them- Lord Connginton, Lem, Anguy and-

"Arya?" Yes. Him. His eyes were on her wide as serving plates, his mouth lax and open. He looked slow. But he also looked older and stronger. His coal black hair was dishevelled and matted. His eyes were bloodshot making them all the more blue and all the harder to avoid.

She looked silly in her fancy dress which was now covered in dirt and grime. Arya wanted to look away but she couldn't stop drinking in his image, like he'd wash away if she took his eyes off him. She took a step forward and froze. She had thought about seeing him for many nights after finding him in the cells but now that he was actually free and before her, she couldn't move. What if he blamed her? What if he was mad that she hadn't tried to spring him out?

All her thoughts were dashed when two strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up off her feet. She could feel his whole body against hers. They had never touched like this, not really. Only when they play fought, when it didn't mean what she thought it meant now. She held him tighter to her when she realized how horribly wrong every thing could have went.

He lowered her back to the floor. It felt strange. Arya had never been this close to him before. They kept staring at each other, unashamed. They didn't even notice when Varys entered the house.

When someone cleared their throat, Arya and Gendry looked toward Varys both with looks of two caught thieves; embarrassment but no guilt.

"Well is this not an interesting event? Here we have a True Targareon,a Stark She- wolf and a Blacksmith Baratheon."

Gendry dropped his arms from around her. The room seemed different as soon as the words left Varys' powdered lips. Blacksmith Baratheon was that…

"Gendry?" He didn't look down at her but she could see something forming in his thick skull. The subtle links forming a long chain of unbreakable truth. She looked at him, truly for the first time and saw it herself. The time those knights came looking for him so long ago on the Kings road. The eyes and the hair, the muscles. It was all there. But…

"He looks nothing like Joffrey or Tommen." She pointed out. Aegon answered her,

"That's because they are not his true children only Cersei's and her brother, Jaime Lannister." He had been out of the country longer than her and still knew more, but she still knew more than Gendry and that made her feel awful.

"He is the utter resemblance of young Robert." Varys stated quite bored, he must have known for some time. But kept it hidden.

Lem and Anguy were looking at Gendry too. He had everyone's full attention, like a piece of meat for inspection. She saw his jaw clench and the anger building in his eyes. He looked stupid when he was mad but that didn't make him any less dangerous. She was sure he was going to punch someone maybe Aegon or perhaps Varys. Instead he just stomped up the stairs, loud as a bull. Arya smiled. _Somethings would never change._

" Did it work?" Arya can tell that is the question that they all wanted to ask but it was Aegon who asked. To her it had to if worked if the queen reacted, she was still alive and best of all Lem, Anguy and Gendry were to.

Ser Jorah, Varys, Cottington and Aegon continued their conversation. Since she was not told to officially join the conversation went to talk with Anguy and Lem who were all by forgotten in the corner of the room.

They looked the same, which wasn't very surprising to her. Lem still wore the same ratty yellow cloak and Anguy was still speckled with freckles. Neither one hugged her like Gendry had and she would have been shocked it they had.

"By the gods who woulda thought this one could actually look like a lady." Anguy teased to Lem who didn't laugh but smiled only slightly.

" Well everyone knows I can beat you." She laughed an actual laugh. Not the fake ones she was taught with Izembaro. "But where are the others? Tom and Greenbeard?"

The archer's smile dropped and Lem answered "Tom was killed on the way. The queen doesn't like singers."

They were silent for a while and Then Anguy's smile return. "You see how our boy Gendry ran to M'lady." Arya had the decency to blush.

"I didn't think he'd remember me." She admitted, thinking about the little trinkets she'd put in his food. This about it now she was rather embaressed.

"I sure do " Lem added rubbing his nose. They all laughed at the memory from so long ago. The whole feeling was that of relief . Relief; that they were alive, safe and not in the Queen's custody any more. Arya was feeling more like herself the more she was with them.

Arya saw that Gendry had not come down yet. She wanted to hear more about them but she wanted to see Gendry more. She knew that at this time he would want to be alone but she didn't want him to. Excusing herself she went upstairs but not before catching the look Anguy gave her which made her blush all the more red.

The stairs were old and would have creaked under her feet if she had not learned how to be quiet. It was not very hard to find him there were seven tiny rooms and only one had a light. The door was direct parallel to the window, with the moon reflecting off the sea. Gendry had his back to her. He was even more muscled; she could see it in his back. She stayed silent and just watched him with a girlish curiosity. She felt a shiver danced down her spin, but she put it to the open window.

Gendry straightened and turned. When he looked at her there was something she liked about it. How his blue eyes were on her like her father's used to be on her mother. She felt uncomfortable, she felt naked. She had never felt that way with him. She never thought she'd like it. She wrapped her arms around herself and saw him shake off that look.

"They dressed you like a girl. Must've hated that." He offered.

"I feel stupid. I feel like my sister." She plopped unto the bed beside him. They were close their shoulders almost touching, like it had always been. He looked so confused and drawn; he looked like a man.

"My father and yours were friends-"

"At this moment, m'lady, I'd not want to hear about fathers."

She hated this; how he could sulk so much. She thought he might be happy to find out who is father was. She remembered how Jon was about not knowing his mother. He used to look at her other brother and sisters with hopeless longing whenever they received love from their mother Catelyn. But Gendry lost his mother at a very young age and he had no father until today, and his father was dead now too. He had only gained a father to loose him. The thought made her somber. She had had everything he could never have. Lowering her head she looked at her stupid lap in this stupid dress.

After what felt like years she tried again. Her voice was shaky with something like nerves.

"Did you get my-" she was lost for words and was realizing how stupid she must have seemed.

"Gifts?" He offered. Sure it was as good a word as any. And now he looked amused.

"S'pose we call them that." She muttered. He pulled out from his jerkin a ratty cloth and opened it to her. Inside it she saw the acorn, a peach pit and the bull button. She was felt her cheeks go red again for what felt like the hundredth time that night but this warmth was from some happy place. _He kept them. He treasured them._ She saw how he held them, like any moment they would turn to dust and blow away.

"I almost choked on the acorn." He laughed, "Why couldn't you just tell me."

"Because it's dangerous to be a Stark in Kings Landing." But that wasn't the real reason she knew that even if he didn't. She still felt bad for him.

"Because, I trust you the most with my secrets." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth she sounded dumb. She could feel Gendry looking at her again and it just made her uncomfortable. She tried to ignore him, staring out the window and pretending she wasn't there. But he was there and she needed to see his face.

He had his eyes on her the entire time. Just staring at her like no one had ever stared at her; only him. That time when they were so young and so dumb, wandering after Yoren's death. When he figured out she was a girl, when she turned around and saw him looking at her. It was the same look.

"Stop it!" She commanded, with her red face. He looked down at the bed with that smug amusement that came with becoming a man. She wished he were still awkward and angry so she could clobber him. But not really… He looked at her again and then moved closer, shuffling on the old linen sheets. She felt her breath leave her and his forehead touch hers at he leaned in. His hands were on either side of her head.

They were at perfect eye contact, or so she thought; He was so much taller than her. They were so close, she could smell him. He stank. She could smell the unwashed skin and sweat and dirt and piss from being locked up in a dungeon. But she could also smell Gendry. So she leaned in closer and inhaled. Her arms snaked around his neck. She heard-no felt- him sigh , with his warm breath tickling her chin and neck.

"There is none like Arya Stark."

_AN/: I heard that bitches like Gendry and Arya...Bitches love Gendry and Arya... lmao I'm sorry I have the sophisticated humour of an eleven year old boy. Hope you enjoyed. and PLEASE REVIEW...god, do I sound desperate enough yet? :/_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N:AHAHA YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS ANYONE COULD EVER HOPE FOR! If I could I would get you all crowns of love and beauty! And on another note. We're almost done! We have like 6-8 more chapters to go and then finito my friends! If you somehow found yourself able to understand my terrible grammar and such or you happened to be a secret Aegon/Arya shipper, I will be writing a new story staring them lol maybe you could voice your opinions on Aegon, his kinda enigmatic so far. Any whoos enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Arya left the small bedroom and went to sit on the roof. The moon was out and lit everything with light, even the man on the roof. He looked like he belonged their, his pale skin and hair seemed to glow, soaking up the moon's luminence. At first she thought about climbing back to the room but she wanted air and time to think. Aegon had already seen her. She was out of her dress, feeling not quite comfortable with the dress that was so unlike her. Gendry had given her his tunic which easily fell below her knees. It was filthy and slightly stiff but it was warm from his body, which seemed to always be heated. She smiled to herself before remembering she wasn't alone.

Aegon was looking at her strangely, his silver eyebrow raised. She controlled her features and went towards him before sitting down beside him well not beside him, there was a good meter between them. Dragons and wolves didn't get along in nature why would they get along on a roof?

Although it was run down and putrid, the house had a sort of charm to it. The view of the sea beyond the city walls was nice. She liked how the moon flickered on the waves and how the boats on the harbour swayed like whores. If she forced herself, she could pretend it was Braavos, she could pretend it was Happy Harbour. But that façade was ended when Aegon spoke.

"How long have you been away?" He was trying to make small talk, uncomfortable with the silence.

" Four years." She answered automatically, she didn't actually know. She probably couldn't say when her birthday was either. She knew the answer but she also knew it would make him feel better if she asked him the same question.

"Since I was a baby. I hardly know what there is to come back to." She watched as he stared more intently at the waves, glaring as if it were their fault, leading him to this land.

"Do you think they will find us here?" She tried , not wanting or caring to hear about his past.

"Not likely. That little show was only for Queen Cercei." That look clouded his eyes again and she figured it was him realizing that he was supposed to hate her.

"Jon says you look just like her." He finally said. Arya turned at this she didn't know what he was talking about; her mind had been in Braavos.

"Who?"

"Your aunt Lady Lyanna Stark." She had been told so many times that she was like her aunt Lyanna that she had grown sick of it, as one would become sick of eating too many sweets. She figured it was their way of consoling her for not being as pretty as Sansa, though that type of stuff had hardly ever bothered her. So she assumed it was how her mother and father coped with her being so wild as a child. _It's just a phase, the most beautiful woman in the realm was just like that before she became pretty._

"I never knew her."

"Neither did I but Jon did. He said she was the cause of the war. Because of her my mother and sister were killed and I had to live away from home." He paused as if thinking but it only made her shift and fidget. "Not that you aren't pretty or that she wasn't either. I just don't know why my father would do it."

They sat still for a while, looking at the moon. Both in their own separate haunt of what was and what could have been. But with the past you can spend your entire life wondering what if. The wiser choice is to learn and grow from the past. Arya thought about this. She thought about the woman who was taken, the woman she had never met but was said to be so like herself. She would never let anyone take her, not without her permission. She wanted to be free.

" How can you call it home when you were away from here for most of your life? Does this feel like home to you?" She threw at him rather aggressively but that was always her way. She watched as his body tensed and took to the defense. " I had a home with brothers and a mother and a father and a place that was solely mine and I was taken away from it to become a lady. It was someone else's home but then that home was taken and I was told I needed to become a boy so I could get back to my home and I did. It didn't work…" She didn't want to share everything with this stranger and he didn't need to hear about Braavos. When she saw his look of sympathy she looked away and let herself turn to cold, hard ice.

"You can spend your life looking for your home and you might never find it. A home doesn't exist… at least not for wolves and dragons… not in this world. You can only settle or keep running."

That silence, like the distance between them, seemed to grow as they both thought of the cold truth of her words. Neither of them had homes, not truly. Arya stood up to leave.

"What about stags?" Aegon finally said.

"I beg your pardon?" Again knowing what he was talking about but choosing rather to play pretend and wait.

" Do you plan on settling with your stag even though you're a wolf. Wolves devour stags in the wild. The past proves how wolves can hurt the stag. How will you and yours live?"

She looked at him, mildly shocked. But then that was the question and answer to everything. In nature's hierarchy the wolves and deer never lived in harmony. Gendry had been telling her similar for so long.

"Trying to find him a home."

She slipped through the window. The moonlight traced the shapes in the room; a wall, a door, a small chair and a bed with a man. On light feet, she padded towards him. He looked exhausted, with bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. She didn't want to think about what happened to him but she did. She also thought about the sad truth that she would inevitably hurt him-but not tonight. Tonight, she could pretend she was the young boy-girl who would lie next to him to keep warm and remind her she wasn't as alone as she seemed to always be. Tonight, she could pretend that fate was not always so cruel to the stag and the wolf.

It was not safe for any of them to leave the house. The queens had sent men out to look for the escaped prisoners and the ghosts. Varys would send one of his spies to them with food occasionally but that was hardly the issue. There was not for them to do but wait. For five days there was rain and for five days they were trapped in a house to think about what was going on outside. After her talk with Aegon, Arya had felt strange around Gendry. She didn't know how to react to him, so she sat in the corner of the room and thought about it, about her unreasonable confusion that made her hesitant. Gendry gave her space perhaps the same thoughts in his own mind. And so they avoided each other, orbiting around one another and stealing looks. She would sit with Aegon and talk about things she could barely recall and feel Gendry's eyes hot on her skin but forced herself to look at who she spoke to or her lap. He did the same. It was utterly ridiculous. She had tried to go talk to him but couldn't, like her words were repelled by his presence. When it became too unnerving, one of them would stomp upstairs.

At night they would share their bed but nothing else. Arya would slide into bed and let her hand ghost over his. Gendry would make a sound as he turned towards her and let his breath tickle her neck. Arya would mold her back to his chest. Gendry would unconsciously let his arm fall over her protectively. Neither were ever asleep when these nightly exchanges happened, it was all part of the act, to ignore the issues that neither were ready to face.

In the morning Gendry would always leave her and the bed would be colder. She would pull her legs to her and tell herself she was weak.

Walking down the stairs and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she drifted towards whatever food they had on the old cracked table against the wall, in the corner of the room. As her eyes became more alert she realized that Jon Connington was here. He and Ser Jorah took rounds guarding them all. Both men made her uncomfortable they both carried an air of importance and duty. They both looked at her with wary glances. She wondered if they would like her better if she curtseyed and cooed little words to them. Instead she walked to the table and ribbed herself a piece of stale bread and went to sit in the far corner of the room beside Anguy.

"I'd like it better if our wet nurses actually had teats." Anguy murmured to her. She coughed a bit on the bite of bread in her mouth but covered in with her hand.

Aegon was in a heady conversation with Jon about some or another and she had run out of things to stare at in the room. Whatever the conversation it had led the Lord to leave abruptly and Anguy to tap her shoulder. When she turned she saw her freckled friend had found himself a bottle of old drink.

"There's five more under my bed. 'Parently the old whore who had it last was a lush."

And so like any bored adults with time on their hands, they drank. Aegon, Arya, Lem, Gendry and Anguy all sat by the stairs in a semicircle around six bottles of old drinks, covered in too much dust to make out the year of names. Not having glasses or anything remotely similar, each grabbed a bottle.

Arya took a sip from her grimy bottle and instantly wished she hadn't. it was a cheap drink she could tell and it bit down her throat like a bile. None of the men seemed bothered by it. She watched them all. Anguy swaying and telling some leud sort of joke to Aegon who was holding down a smile. Lem seemed the same if not a bit flushed and Gendry just held the bottle and looked up to meet her eyes. She took another gulp of drink.

Soon most of them were swaying, and red faced. Arya felt her eyes and ears blur as if she were underwater. She could speak but it was like swallowing water. She tried standing to prove a point but lost her balance and tumbled into the bull. And then the laughing began, she was so silly how could she think she could walk underwater? Lem or Anguy said something but she couldn't understand. So she said something she couldn't understand back. What ever she said made the bull mad and he hoisted her over his shoulder. She was faster than she remembered and she giggled and teased him to show no hard feelings.

They were in their bedroom and there was less water. Gendry put her on the bed and just stood there, looking at her. He said something but she couldn't understand. So she slept.

By morning she felt like she was going to die. Her head felt heavy and she couldn't find the strength to lift her head off the pillow. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head to pretend it wasn't day. She would hide into the blankets all day if she had to and will herself better. She was a wolf ,it was their way. She didn't even bother to move when she heard someone enter the room. Maybe she could pretend they didn't see her. At least until they laughed.

"Arya, I brought you some food." Why was he so loud? She groaned and hated herself for groaning so loudly. Maybe he would leave her to die by herself. She heard the shuffling and then her was beside her, under the covers looking into her bloodshot eyes. She went to roll over, not wanting him to see her looking so silly but his hand was on her cheek.

"No." He whispered. His eyes on her, making that spot in his stomach jump and come to life like a caged animal. Or it was the bile. She scrambled out of the bed and stumbled to the window. Gendry was laughing, she would have barked at him is she was not otherwise occupied. A hand was on her back patting softly and another held her hair.

"I don't think little ladies are supposed to drink." He teased.

"I am no-" Stupid drink. He gave her his hand and led her back to the bed and under the covers. She didn't want to look at him after running to window but she did. He was just smiling at her, neither of them saying anything. It felt like something settled between them.

When she heard laughter from downstairs, she remembered that they were not alone, not entirely. Arya sighed and then pulled the blanket from over her head. The rain had began again, blotting out the sun. And for once she was thankful. Gendry got up as soon as she did and took her hand in his. It was more calloused then Aegon's and stronger too but it felt more right in her hand.

"Well if it not the Night Wolf!" Lem greeted and Anguy play howled at her and breaking into a laugh. Looking to Gendry for help , he joined in the laughter too before giving her a look of sympathy.

"What happened?" Arya asked no one in particular.

"It seems like the lil' wolf can't hold her drink." Lem laughed. Apparently she had been last nights entertainment.

" y'offered to teach us a knife game, thank god there were none around-" Aegon began and Anguy added;

"Told me that you'd be a target I could never hit. And our poor lad Gendry-"

"Nothing!" He interrupted casting her a weird look. He was hiding something from her. Something embarrassing on her part. She had to know. It was something awful.

"Tell me what I said Gendry!" she sounded desperate even to her ears but Gendry's face turned red to his hairline. And he mumbled out something he didn't want her to hear but she did.

"You kept saying ding-dong…like a bell."

She could feel everyone looking at her as she could feel the look of horror taking her face. Only her and Gendry really understood what she was saying- she let something slip. He smiled at her awkwardly and she wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed for her or himself. They didn't have time for self-pity when Jon Connington enter the small house with a grimace etched on his face.

DUNDUNDUN! For sure Arya is a lightweight no doubt in my head that scene with her being drunk was made to sound drunk...well hopefully :) Show me some love and review. Honestly my happy dance when you review is short. first we dance ...then we write ;P


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Now let me have a moment of your time to discuss why reviewing is a good thing. When I write a chapter and put it up I go into a paranoid state of "omg! what have i done!" Your reviews help me figure out what's missing in the story or what you like. Not that i don't appreciate y'all adding it to story alerts or faves and all that jazz - seriously it adds to my horrible level of arrogance ;) BUT! When you review I instantly realize that you are a person, a person who i just wants to give a million diamond unicorns of happiness to. Your reviews make me beyond happy and emotional and so i want to make you happy and emotional CASE IN POINT, When the lovely and intelligent Venessia said "I keep waiting for you to change the rating M, oh please, please, please, write a bell ringing scene for us, pretty please?" I naturally Teddy Geiger'd and said/thought ;"for you I will!" _

_So here you have it folks, the power of feedback! _

Chapter 11

" The queen has locked King Tommen in his room and has barricaded the city gates."

Arya sat beside Gendry and squeezed his hand at this new development Lord Connington had presented them. The queen was afraid- as she should be. Arya should be satisfied as this bit on knowledge filled her mind but something inside told her this was not a time for rejoice but caution. In her wolf dreams Nymeria was not letting her pack out of her eyesight as the fear filled them both. The last time she wolf dreamed it was harder. Nymeria was fighting her snapping her teeth and showing her livid eyes. Gendry had taken notice but pretended not to. Arya thought about creatures facing their fateful demise- they often took others with them. Cersei would fight back ad take many others with her.

"Where's Lord Varys." Arya heard herself ask. Lord Connington let his steely look fall only one moment but she was still able to see the strain, the moment of hopelessness.

" The Spider has left the city. Ser Jorah and I will be guarding you." She could hear him trying to reassure them but he had not known these men. They were free before and they fought for their freedom to be locked in a house for so long well… even the best intentions can be misguided.

They were moved to another house when the house raids began. The queen was sending City Watch to interrogate all people of Kings Landing. They would come at all hours of the day but they were somehow able to be a step ahead of them. Soon they wouldn't. If they didn't act quickly…

The rain was still raging so the days bled into one another. The new house offered them a chance to explore. Anguy did not find any more alcohol but Aegon had found some old clothing so Arya didn't have an excuse to go about in Gendry's tunic.

The new house was smaller though not by much. Arya ignored the disapproving looks of Jon Connington, Ser Jorah, or Aegon when she went into Gendry's room at night. Lem and Anguy understood. They were both fragments of a shattered childhood- they had to make their own, they had to grow up together. Sleeping together was the least of it. It was a blanket, it sheltered them from the harsh world outside of each other.

In this new room there was no mattress only some old clothes from an old dresser. There was a window but it seemed more decorative than useful, it was circular in design so the light through it was almost celestial as it caught the dust motes in the air. The first night they arrived, and Gendry found them this room, he pulled all the clothing out of the closet and made a nest of sorts for the both of them.

Arya hated wearing dresses this one clung to her legs as she went in and out of the house gathering jugs of water. It was still raining and she had hoped to make use of the weather. The drops of rain hit her with cold sloppy plops. One travelled down her spine, making she squirm.

The men looked at her strangely when she entered. She imagined she looked less a lady and more a half drowned rat. She would have never thought of this before but her stay as a servant had taught her the value of water. When you drank enough it could trick your stomach into being full, since Varys had left them, food had been more scarce. Sometimes she thought about how soon it would be until they starve. She shook her head but the thought still lingered as smoke often does even when the fire is extinguished.

"What are you doing, girl?" Lem asked from his languid spot on the bench by the front door. He had his brow furrowed as if she were a half-drowned rat.

"We'll not run out of water soon, why are you so put towards capturing every drop?" Anguy added. He had seen her take almost ever bowl and jug and cup out to catch water. She didn't feel like answering them as they would tease her most like.

"Well might be I can turn into a fish a swim my way out of here. I am half Tully." At that the two smiled. In this weather Aegon seemed even more restless marching in circles, his whole body tightened. She supposed dragons didn't like the rain. She wasn't paying attention where she was walking and crashed into Gendry on the stairs.

"You knob!" She cried indignantly as the water rocked into the jug and splashed up them both. Her precious water hit her and slid down her chest in the weirdest way. When she looked up Gendry was not looking at her and not moving out of her way. His eyes were following that splash of water. She felt her heart in her chest pounding in a strange pattern she had never heard before. She brought the jug up to her chest to hide her weird heart beat and it seemed to dispel Gendry's gaze as he looked as her with something and then reverted it back to nothing.

"Do you need help, Milady?"

Something about that moment seemed to deflate and she didn't know whose fault it was but she was suddenly mad at him. She thought she was mad at him. She shoved him out of her way more aggressively than needed. A normal man would have fell, Gendry barely reacted; another reason he was dumb.

As she got away from all the men in the house and went to the new room she had turned into a makeshift lake. There were cups and bowls of water everywhere. She looked at them all. Why did she even bother? She was telling herself she had done it to preserve the water before the rain stopped, that she wanted to bathe, or she was thirsty. No. She was anxious. She could feel the fear in her fingers, they shook like the shutters on the house. There was a build up of something inside of her. She could call it restlessness but that was only part of it. It was something else.

One thing their room did not lack was clothing. Arya easily found another dress to slip into as the other dried on a broken chair in the corner of the room. She had brought a cup of water with her and drank it with little thinking. She just needed stuff to do. She needed an escape from herself, from this house. But the rain kept pouring, mocking her, oppressing her even as she tried to oppress it.

Outside her little moon shaped window was only gray with flashes of silver. She focused on catches every glimpse of lightning. It was quicker than the fastest cobra. When it hit the ground it hit with confidence in every strike. The sky warned of its forshadowing. Like war drums. It was beautiful. She was still on her toes at the window when Gendry entered. He had tried to be quiet, but stealth was never his strength. He came up behind her.

"When I was little and with Master Mott, I used to watch the storms from my spot in the shop. I imagined it was the Warriors sword- the lightning . I wanted to make a sword just like it…" he didn't have to say the rest. Before Yoren took him away. Before her. She looked at her blacksmith.

"Were you ever little?"

"Littler." He smiled and put his hand to her cheek. Again she saw him waver but she held his hand to her face. She had hoped it would comfort him but the look in his eyes was agony. "I never thought that I would get to see you again. Not alive at least."

"No one ever knows who they will see again. The world is a big place." She wasn't ready to reply seriously. It was in these moments she wasn't sure if she should run or fight; when his eyes travelled the plain of her face from east to west. There was nothing hidden on his face, she saw it all. So many people tried to hide their feelings in their features she was one of them, but he was different. He hid none of them from her.

Outside the screaming and crying and crashing started as the City Watch began their raids. Arya could hear them all as if she were in their houses too. She could see their faces in her mind like the faces in that room in the house of Black and White. Frozen looks of fear, rage and hopelessness. Arya tightened her grip on Gendry's hand, her nails clinging to his hand and wrist. She looked at him and saw the concern so real on every aspect of his face.

"Arya?" Her name on his lips. It started that fear in her stomach, that restlessness. She felt sick. Something primal, something that reminded her she was a wolf and wolves feared nothing and led her to put her lips to his. She needed him, that was it. She needed him more than food, than water. His lips they were healing she felt energy and cleansed at the same time.

His other arm went to her back but far too lightly. She took her hands from his and brought them to his neck. She needed to show him what she wanted. Her bull didn't often understand. She bit his lip wanting to taste him, feel him. Gods, she wanted it all. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, he barely fought back; he would always give to her. She knew it.

Another scream from outside and she pressed herself against him. She could feel every muscle, heated and strong with life. His life. Why had so many tried to end something so important she could never understand. His other hand was tangling in her hair and the other travelled lower and then stopped. She pulled away to read his face. He looked wild and pained. She like how vivid his blue eyes were, like the sea of Braavos. His jaw was a man's jaw even though it was strained. She kissed it again and again. She liked the feel of the stubble from where his beard used to be. She liked the feeling of his voice as he tried to speak and she tried to kiss ever inch of his neck.

"Arya…We can't… I'm-"

"Mine!" She stopped. She had never voiced this before. She saw his eyes grow and perhaps she should have never spoke. But for her there was no going back. She had decided and when a girl decides something she must never go back only forward. " I lost you once. I was no one and then I found you and I was Arya." She stretched up and put her lips to his. "Don't take this away from me." She whispered.

He took in her words and something was lost in his face. He pulled away. Shit! She ruined everything. He crumpled to the floor on his knees, before her.

"None of this is right." He almost cried. She could tell he was giving something up. So she put her hand to his tensed shoulders. He looked up at her with that look what was making her sick with something. She got to her knees before him. He was trying to not look at her.

"When will it ever be right enough for you?" She wanted to scream, she was slowly burning from the inside out and he was the only one that could help but he was hesitating over what the honorable thing to do.

"When I'm not a bastard and when you're not a lady." She wanted to pound his thick skull in. Instead she opted for knocking him down, holding him down with her legs around his waist. From her spot about him she saw fear, not of her but of himself. Her stag was afraid of hurting her, he was afraid of what might happen. No what was going to happen.

"That can't be changed but is it you fault? Is it mine? Your status means nothing to me, you idiot! You are mine!" And with that she went for his lips, the fire in her even more excruciating. She began ripping at his tunic that she had once worn. His hands were on her ribs she loved the feel on his fingertips better than rain, better than anything. She was afraid when she pulled her lips from his he would begin with bloody ladies and bastards but he didn't, his breathing was sharper. Between her legs she felt his muscles tense. Arya pulled his shirt over his head and looked at him. he was amazing even with the fades scars and bruises from gods know where. She let her hands travel over every scar. She was so caught up she hardly noticed him shift, so he was now sitting with her wrapped in his arms, in his lap. His mouth was at her neck and she let out a huff of breath. He was making her burn hotter. She felt herself melting. She took her hand off his back- well one of them- and began tearing at the stupid dress.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Gendry put his hands to her thighs, lifting the fabric. Arya could feel her chest heaving and his hand on her skin were not making it any better. She cried out and it got both their attentions. Gendry lifted her up, her legs still wrapped around him, feeling the hard heat against her thigh and distracting her from the chaos outside the moon window.

The whole world could be collapsing around her and all she saw was him, hovering over her. She listening closely to his breathing and it was all she could hear. She shuffled on the bed of miscellaneous clothing and reach up to touch his face, his neck, drawing him closer to hers. His breath on her cheek and her heart did a flip. She pulled his lips to hers for another countless time. His tongue darting to her lip , politely asking entrance like it was a game of let me into your castle. She would give him a damn castle if she could!

Her hand travelled down the plain on his stomach taking in the heat of every muscle and wanting him that much more. His pants were still on but she felt it and wanted it. She slid her hand to where fabric met flesh. Gendry gasped above her, his eyes shut tight.

"Did I-" Arya stopped when his eyes opened and he looked at her with some sort of fierceness. He kissed her, hard. His lips moving all over her face, her jaw, her neck. She watched his arms shake as she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed lightly. He was huffing out his breath and it felt so perfect on her collarbone as she continued her task at hand. Something else she had learned in Braavos from a whore who promised it could get her anything. With her friend with her she couldn't think of anything else she could want.

His hand was on her thigh, so tight she was sure she would have a pretty purple bruise. She loved her bruises, reminding her she was strong- this bruise she would love twice-fold. She brought her hand down and began tugging at his pants. He stopped kissing her.

"Arya, we-"

"Yes we can! We can!" She cried, she was desperate for him. She would have felt pathetic but something else had taken over, something he started. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted to feel every inch of skin. They weren't little children anymore. She knew what she was asking for; honours be damned.

"You are so important… to me." He breathed into her collarbone. He had arch himself so that they toughing but not touching, his forarms on each side of her head.

"Show me."

He pulled away with that pained look he often had. He was thinking about her, she could tell. So she grabbed his face and kissed him again. This time she felt his hands working at the scratchy dress. They broke apart only to lift the dress over her head and on the floor. She was now naked before him and she suddenly felt modest and looked away unsure with blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt his eyes on her like the sun on a hot day. He could see all her bruises and scars now. He could see her body, not soft with plumb breasts or thick thighs, she was bones tightly wrapped in skin, what should have been cushiony was hard with muscle which was good for fighting but not this.

"Look at me." His hand went to her face, brushing a strand off her face. When she looked at him, he still had that look on his save the one he only gave her. She felt that fire warmer, hotter. Her arms were around her neck. She was pushing his pants down with her feet and his lips were back to her neck and travelling lower. She surprised even herself when she moaned out. She could feel the twitch of his lips , on her skin before reaching her breast, barely visible, but when they made contact her fingers raked his shoulders and her legs tightened about his. The lightning flashed against her little moon window and the rain pelted hard against the glass trying to shatter her little fleeting moment of escape from outside.

She had gotten his pants to around his knees and Gendry stopped. And looked up to her. The lightning hit the side of his face, illuminating the lines of his face. His eyes were terrifying and almost supernatural but his still so the burning in her stomach flared. His eyes were begging for something only she could give. Her body, her soul, all that she was and wasn't. Their eyes were on each other like moonlight on the waves, as she begged for the same thing with her teeth on her flushed lip.

He put his body to hers and was inside her. She brought her teeth to his neck to stop from screaming as he took her. His arms on either side of her, holding him above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck wanting every inch on him on every inch of her. The heat within her was only getting warmer and heavier with every thrust of his. She met every thrust of his enthusiastically and felt her body becoming addicted to his, to how perfectly they was a strange mantra between them like the prayers she used to say with some strange repetition meant to call out something. But this mantra was becoming erratic. It was everything she was told not to be, she was letting go of it all, her pain, her anger, her hopelessness and was all melting away. Little balls of light were spinning in her head and blurring her sight as she let go from some other world she heard him call out her name in the most beautiful way and she felt herself combust into a million pieces. All she could focus on was his breathing when it came out in a pant or when it hitched as she tightened her legs about his girth. They kept at their strange pattern until they were both clumsy and drunk of themselves to the point of exhaustion. Arya felt her limbs go heavy and limp, sprawled over his chest, and she knew it was the best feeling she had ever had. They were both breathless when they turned to look at each other smiling like idiots, doing something utterly stupid but never feeling more alive, more together. Gendry kissed her forehead and drew her to him cradling her, she put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Ding-dong", feeling his throat's laugh.

Despite the horrors outside, Arya had never slept better.

...

The rain had slowed and they were all given a day to move and be outside. Arya and Gendry were completely inseparable and the others had taken notice. The morning after the thunderstorm, she could feel the confused hush over the group. Even Aegon who had barely known her acted strange. She shot a look to Anguy who looked away and into a deep and forced conversation with Lem. She realized that when they were younger she had gotten away with clinging about Gendry as they assumed it was just her looking for a surrogate brother of sorts. Now they could all see it was something different.

The day the rain stopped they all left the house. Lem and Anguy didn't go far, still uncomfortable with being in the capital. Arya wanted to move. She told them all as much. Since practicing dancing might have seemed strange in this setting she settled for wandering the capital.

"A young lady shouldn't be wandering King's Landing by herself." Aegon chided with that stupid arrogance. He thought she was some silly girl and that wouldn't do, she was about to tell him as much but Gendry spoke;

"She'll not be by herself I'm going with her." She wanted to shout at him to for thinking he had to protect her but then she realized they got to be alone and pretend they were free, together. As they walked off hand in hand, Arya was sure she heard Lem mumble something to Anguy about it being more dangerous to let them be alone together.

There were barely any people out but the ones that were, were a sorry sight. They were sitting or lying along their houses or by pathetically thrown together fires. Most of them were bones covered in sallow grey skin. The overall mood was hopelessness, frustrations and above all, resentment. Gendry squeezed her hand tighter and made her walk closer to him.

They walked by a butcher's shop and Arya felt her eyes water at the smell, most of the meat had gone raunchy. The flies about it were buzzing but there were no dogs or cats looking for hand-outs. She gulped down her observation.

Instead she found herself focusing on the man walking beside her. She felt giddy again despite the ruin places they were now. Arya found herself smiling when she caught him looking at her and him the same. They drew out their walk until noon, until the bells of Bealor rang. They exchanged a wary look. Just like before, the people that could move were slowly making their way to the center square. Some were being herded by the gold cloaks. There was no way that they were going to escape notice if they rounded about and headed back to the wrecked house.

On the platform Gendry had been on more than two weeks ago was an official looking man stood where Cersei had stood. It seemed that the queen had decided it was safer to stay behind the castle walls. Arya looked up at the windows wondering which one would be harboring the queen. The words of the man were lost on her. She looked out on the crowd and caught the eyes of Aegon with Anguy and Lem. She was sure Lord Connington was somewhere about. Ser Jorah had left them shortly after Varys and she had not thought much of it but now her mind was crafted an image to horrible. When the prisoners were brought out Gendry squeezed her hand. She barely felt it. The flaw of their plan was now painfully obvious. She thought of all the restless dreams she had been having and would have cursed at herself if not for her immobilizing fear. All those dreams of the Nymeria, of the lion so long ago, they were not simply warnings but truth. She would be ripped barely felt Gendry wrap his arms about her but she fought him anyways.

"Arya you don't need to see this." He whispered the look on his face showing how worried he was. Never for him but her, always. He expected her to fragilely fall apart at the memory of her father of him, up there only days before. But that was not possible, Arya had seen death many times. Sometimes he was beautiful in his art other times her was reckless. The final step was always the same. Arya pulled herself out of his arms and focused on the seven on the platform all adorned in the same matching hemp necklaces. With a whooshing sound, they all took their final steps and did the their last dance. Arya looked at the old woman at the end and watched her face as she lost her grasp for breath.

"I knew that old woman." Arya said from a far and cold place, "She was the one who brought me to the palace."

_AN: I find it fitting as 11 is my lucky number that our Gendry get lucky. BLAHAHA hope you liked it! seriously review- shit happens when you do ;)! If not msg me tell me about a good book to check out or some awesome songs! Or what you think of Aegon the kid is a friggin' enigma! Peace_!


	13. Chapter 12

**_ A/N: Sorry for the mini-break-life got in the way. But wow we have about 7 more chapters to go! sorry to burst ya' bubbles but won't be much gendrya going on but i still hope you'll read and review! Those of you who have been reviewinG, YOU make that little spot where my hearts supposed to be feel warmer :) i love you and it's half past twelve!ENJOY!_**

Chapter12:

When it was all done, everyone made to leave the center. Reminded once again just how forsaken they were. She realized no matter what the consequence of this game of thrones, it was the everyday people that would suffer, they were already suffering, perhaps even gone. Looking at the citizens, there was a listlessness to their motions, they seemed to sway away in synch, their face at hollow as a mask. They were like hangmen, only shells of the past people.

There were more guards out today still but Arya had become good at hiding in plain sight. She and Gendry swayed like the people before them and walked to the house. None of the others were there yet, they were probably making their way back to the house too. Something heavy was taking form in the pit of her stomach. It was the sharp feeling she got when she would slink around at night just before her mother or father or Measter Luwin would find her and send her off to bed.

She paced the small space the way Aegon had done so often. She felt restless and too alive, it was always like that when she had encountered Death. He had that effect on her, his presence just making her more aware of the world making her heart play it most frantic and fast drumming song.

Gendry was not like that. He was slouched at the table like a bull tethered in the yard. She couldn't look at him like that it was making her angry. She wanted to break something.

" Where the hell are they!" She growled. Gendry rose from his spot and went to look outside, probably to get away from her. Her anger could get a bit heavy even for a blacksmith.

As soon as she stepped outside Arya sighed, it was difficult to contain herself. She let her face fall into her hands and tapped her foot on the ground. How did things get so strange? It all felt flipped. Like she had been running towards something she thought she knew only to be turned around. No it was meant to be. It was the red god perhaps? It had been six years since she had left the capital since she saw her father humiliated and now she was back, she was stronger. She was finally going to get the revenge she had waited for since her childhood was ripped apart. She heard a creaking from the back door of the house. Her head came up and she looked about. The house was empty. There was a small dagger on the table, she quickly grabbed it and got onto the pads of her feet, legs sprung with loosely held anxiousness.

"Gendry?" She tried to keep her voice even but it broke at the end. Biting her lip, she moved cautiously to the back door. Ten men, Gold Cloaks. Turning on her heels, she was met with a hit to her stomach. She coughed and grabbed for air even as the man grabbed her throat between his gloved hands with its cracked leather. She got a look at his face. She had never seen him before but his eyes with bright with amusement.

He hit her again for good measure and she felt as though her head had been knocked off. Her arms were contained from behind her by the man and he led her out the door. Gendry had a blood on the corner of his mouth, the spot she was kissing just last night. Three men surrounded him, looking like little boys in comparison. She scanned every muscles looking for new inflictions before meeting his eyes. His whole body seemed to surrender at the sight of her and she wanted to rip apart the men with her nails and teeth. Her captors must have caught her looking at Gendry.

"The little lovebirds we got here?" He laughed. The others did too except for two others- Lem and Anguy. She didn't see Aegon anywhere or Ser Jorah or Jon Connington.

"Probably trying to sneak a fuck in before these louts came home."

Lem and Anguy weren't in too good of shape either. Lem's lip was split and Anguy's cheek was swelling. She made eye contact with Lem but his face was unreadable. She wanted to ask him if he saw the others but now wasn't the time. She'd have time when they were put in their cells , if they were that lucky.

"Alright lets take 'em to a new home." The cruel man said, tightening his hold on Arya to where she thought her wrist would break. They weren't much gentler with the men. They made Gendry walk beside her so that if either she or he tried something the other would suffer. Lem and Anguy were behind them and Arya could hear Lem's labored breath leave his nose. The man was strong but aged. The elasticity of his skin had left and the veins were visible bulges. He caught her looking and scowled. It was the look of fight left.

They were walked through the city like a pathetic carnival. The people were in their houses not even casting looks at the spectacle. There was no outrage or cries of joy only silence and grief. Arya looked at the few that ventured too close to their windows, their faces hidden and anonymous. She thought of the tickler and the sheep, the fear. _He met his end and so will she , _Arya wanted to tell them. She bowed her head to hide the unneeded grin coming to her face.

Pushed through the threshold and down the same stairs Arya had gone up and down on nearly a regular basis when she was working in the castle. There were new guards all looking at her and her friends with a smugness that she wanted to removes with her boot. It was hard to adjust her eyes to the lack of natural light, so she stumbled as she was thrown into the cell with Gendry, Lem and Anguy. The smell was overbearing of human waste and rot. Arya looked wearily at the dirty hay in the corner.

Gendry looked at her with his too blue eyes and she felt a squeeze in her chest. She reached her hand out and grabbed his.

"Vionnya?" She took a moment to remember who it was. She turned towards the voice but it took her a moment for recognition to take in the fair skin and blond curls. When the name did come she let go of Gendry and went to the bars that separated them.

"Alla, what happened?" The girl was so beautiful before but know her gold hair was matted and her skin was dull except for the streak down her cheek that were cleared out with tears. Her eyes were wrapped in shadows that made her brown eyes look frantic. What worried her the most was how she was visible shaking.

Alla looked wildly about, her eyes landing on the men behind Arya and then stopping on Gendry. Even with her back turned she knew he was listening intently to the conversation of the woman and perhaps scaring the girl even more. Arya turned to him and then back to the shattered Tyrell girl.

"It's alright," she leaned in and whispered, "He's the boy I was telling you about. Remember?"

Alla nods and Arya tells herself that some trace of the mischievous smile is there. Through the bars she wrapped her hands around Alla's.

"Alla tell me what happened. I thought you were leaving for-"

" In the night! She sent her men… They killed ours cut us off somewhere on the Kings road. I thought they were robbers but they brought us here." Arya could see the memory hovering over her.

"Did they…" Alla bit her lip and shook her head. There were five others in her cell, all women. Her septa and some maids, she assumed. Arya wondered what it was like for her sister.

After a time Alla went back with her ladies and Arya went to huddle with her men. Arya did not like the sound of Lem's breathing was wet and broken sounding. She had heard that sound so much in the house of Black and white.

She sat beside Gendry, tucking herself under his arm. Neither looking at each other; neither wanting to see hopelessness even in each other. Both blue and grey trained on the ground, covered in soiled hay and stone and grime.

"We need to get out of here." She said, more to herself than anyone else. She needed to not let this trick her. Death can't be held behind bars and neither would she. She shut her eyes for a moment and thought of the little prayer that always found its way to her lips, leaving a bitter taste even now. It was the only definite thing she had – it was her only purpose. It buzzed even now, a thin sensation on the top of her tongue. They would all die at her hands or she would.

Her eye caught a flicker of movement in the shadows, behind the guards. So small it could have been the lack of sleep catching up on her but like any good killer, you can spot the mark of another.


	14. Chapter 13

**_ A/N: so haven't read or updated in a while. to tell you the truth i just felt like i write and i hope these stories i write get reviews and then they don't and UGH! It's like making food for someone and they just don't say anything. kinda hurts since i'm using this to become a better writer... :( so the chapters short as any guy will tell you size doesn't matter..._**

Chapter13:

The guards didn't see the threat behind them until their throats opened and their mouths formed a silent O. The maids in the in the cell beside hers muffled their shock with soiled sleeves.

From where the shadows of the guards once were emerged new ones. They were men she had never seen before but now they were working the keys into the cell lock that held her and the men. They didn't bother with explaining who they were and their clothing gave no real clue of what they were as they were dressed as gold cloaks.

As soon at the lock was undone the strangers went to the other cell with no explanation. Behind her Arya could feel the men's confusion even as they got to their feet. Gendry had his hand on her shoulder, lightly. Perhaps her saw where she was planning to go before her feet started moving. Not even looking at the others she walked away on the balls of her feet. From all her times being down here she had made a mental note that under the bench the guards use to sit on were extra weapons, the ones taken from the prisoners apparently. Inside the bench were a bow and quiver, some long swords, a hammer and some daggers. Her eyes went to the one dagger with a onyx and ivory crusting. It had a longer blade than most daggers and was thinner. Arya bit her lip as she realized the handiwork was Braavosi without a doubt. She grabbed the hilt of it. It was light, made for swiftness. Made for her.

Gendry grabbed the hammer and she had to smile. He was always a blacksmith. Lem and Anguy both grabbed their own weapons though Arya tried to hide her concern when Lem to a long sword with a shaking grip. He was strong she had to keep telling herself. It was more shocking to see Alla grab a shield.

Alla must have seen the incredulous look on Arya's face and she raised her eyebrow.

"What? You think I'm staying in here?"

Gendry gave her an amused smile and they all made their way quietly up the stairs. It was quiet and the halls were ghostly without people. Every step sounded like a clang even her own steps were prominent to her ears. She was anxious and it was making her moves all the more difficult. She could feel Gendry's breath on her back and it was for once irritating rather than pleasant.

As they all turned the corner, passing the cabinet of chipping paint, she came face to face with Harrys and Kip. She knew how this must look and she knew she should have slit open their throats but she couldn't, not when she knew them.

They didn't kill her either. Gendry moved closer behind her. She grabbed his arm and watched Harrys take in the two of them. His eyes going to hers as he figured it out.

"Vionnya…what?" Kip began not sure where his should start. If he were a good knight, he would be taking them all to the queen, which is where she wanted to go.

"Please help us." Arya pleaded. "Help Lady Alla and her ladies get out of the castle or at least to a safe place."

Kip nodded and took lady Alla by the hand. Harrys looked at her still, thinking.

"Go up the servant stairs to get to the queen. The main staircases are being guarded."

Arya nodded and thanked the gods for her luck so far. Something close to relief taking hold.

"Vionnya…" Arya turned and there was Alla, the girls she had washed and slept with and shared with. The beautiful girl with golden lazy curls that now had a dull look to them. "I think I know who you are." She said before pulling her into a tight hug with more strangth than Arya had lips when to Arya's ear.

"Kill the witch."

She then released Arya and walked back to her ladies and the two knights. Both groups going their separate ways.

Arya knew the stairway she needed to take. She had taken it daily when she was a servent here but not she wasn't. it was different. She was climbing the same stairs without the hidden thoughts or bent down head. Tonight her head was high, her eyes straight.

She put her hand out to hault the men behind her. Her feet took the stair lighter than dust. Harrys was wrong there were guards she could hear them. She made her self part of the wall and moved to the top of the stairs. There were three of them. Closing her eyes she saw a plan play out.

She motioned Anguy and Gendry up the stairs. Their steps drew the men to her and she put a dagger through one's throat and passed him to one of the men behind her. She did the same with each of the men. The walked the men to the window and tossed them over the edge.

The hallway was better lit up here but not by much. It cast more shadows then light and Arya know this would work to her advantage. Her body was tensing preparing for when she finally sprung on the men.

There were not many men, from the looks of it less then ten. When she knew she was in their sight she let herself go. Her body doing what she needed it to do without much thought. She had been practicing this dance since the day her father was killed. Her every muscle knew it's role. She danced around the men like a deer and struck them like lightning when one got too close. She saw the blood splew out like fireworks and drew her dance on.

More men were coming. She felt their feet on the sandstone. Arya did not have a care, this was what she was so good for what she longed for. She felt free and beautiful with the sweat and blood on her.

Gendry and the other joined in as the other men neared them. They looked so troubled, so scared. Why? She felt like she was flying. She had gotten another dagger, spinning like a tornado through the men. She didn't even feel tired. This is what it must feel like to be a god.

Anguy was mouthing something to her- he looked like a gutted fish. And then something went wrong. A giant shadow came and Lem was split in two. She heard a shrill scream and them realized it was her own. She looked about at all the bodies on the floors and the new ones to replace them.

Gendry and Anguy had blades to their throats.

"Drop the weapons, little girl." The mouthain bellowed. Arya lost that feeling of power she had only a few seconds ago, she now felt fragile and light. Before this man she was just a child. She remembered being with him before. The constant fear.

The weapons clanged to the ground. She lowered her head. The closest man grabbed her harshly. And she let the defeat settle in.

"Don't hurt them." She whispered.

"Still just as wild."

Arya perked her head up. From behind the Mountain stepped the queen. She had her coy smile on and her eyes were smug. As moved into the light her hand grazed the armor of the Mountain. She looked at Gendry and Anguy as though they were insects.

She then looked at Arya.

"Hold the men, Ser Gregor. Lady Stark and I shall have a heart to heart."

Arya looked at the men and then allowed her self to be led to the Queen's chambers. She tried to keep her head up and tried not to see Gendry's face. She didn't want to think it would be for the last time.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN- So the amount I miss is ridiculous. I miss reading everyone's stories but (un)lucky me- i caught the flu so instead of studying today I decided to fanfic! enjoy...**

Chapter14:

Cersei told the guard to leave them. Arya knew she wasn't that stupid. The queen knew she had her. Arya fought the need to claw out Cersei's catlike green eyes.

Arya heard the door click locked and watched Cercei walk towards a small circular table for two.

Arya forced herself to look the queen in the eyes; hard steel against green amber. She kept her face neutral , not giving the woman who took so much from her anymore. On her tongue she could taste the bile and she was sure it would burn through her throat like the first sip of whiskey, dripping down into her stomach.

The queen clucked her teeth.

"You look just like her." She finally said, not bothering to hide her distain. Arya could see the bitterness in her eyes at the memory of a woman who had haunted them both for so long.

"As a child, it was less visible, you looked like that bastard boy."

"His name is Jon. To you Commander Snow."

Cersei smiled.

" But you have become lovely. Perhaps more lovely than your dimwitted sister."

Arya tightened her fists. She could not let Cersei get to her, not yet. If she did all her years would be a waste. Outside she could hear Gendry shouting for her , for the queen to let her go.

"Just like his father, that lout."

On the tiny table was a fine class jug of wine. Cersei began pouring herself a cup of wine. She thought she had won. Arya's mind was racing for a way out. She started pouring one for Arya. Her face was trying not to show her annoyance with the sounds outside. Arya could see her hands shake.

She wasn't as beautiful as she used to be. Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by shadows. Her lips with thinner with cracked skin.

Arya listened to Gendry shouts and felt the pain he was feeling. Since reconnecting with him she had grown attached to his presense, it become hers. One of those little details that was reminding her who she once was.

"What is it with you Starks and Baratheons?"

Arya turned to her.

'How did you-"

"Oh just a look at him. He looks just as stupid as his father. I know of most of my deceased husband's bastards all with that black hair, those flush cheeks." Cersei took a sip of her wine and smiled as she rocked the glass and watched the wine slosh against the sides like a red sea.

"When you father and Jon Arryn went to visit the master Armerour I was sure they would see him. Everytime, my heart just stopped. Maybe they would see it. See the black hair, the blue eyes and the strong jaw. They would see he was Robert's."

The pounding on the door broke off.

Arya forced herself not to look back, but to stare at the queen. Look past her own loathing and throw away her own personal anger. She had to see her as a faceless man would. The body can say more than words to the one that can truly listen. The trick is t get out of yourself and just take in the person. Arya looked at Cersei and saw not the same arrogance as before. Cersei never looked at her straightly. She would look at her and then quickly away. Arya was making her uncomfortable that she had to look away. But that didn't make sense. The queen had her where she wanted. They were alone and as much as Arya wanted to, she couldn't kill Cersei not yet. Impulsiveness would get her nowhere. The queen was holding something back.

" Did you send the gold cloaks after Gendry?"

The memory was insignificant at the time but thinking about it, made a picture slowly come together.

"Of course." She smiled before taking another sip of wine.

"Why?" Arya was hoping to get a reaction. She knew the words that would follow.

" Are you fucking the boy- well man now?"

Arya was not expecting this.

"Can't you answer me Queen Regent?" Arya could hear the shaky quality of her voice but hoped only she could hear it.

Cersei laughed.

"You did, didn't you? Well what would your dear mother think- if she were alive- knowing you lowered yourself to a bastard? From what I heard she had to promised to a Frey."

"The Frey's barely keep their promises." Arya heard herself say. Don't let the bitch shock you. Arya stared her down letting her face going to one that is unaffected.

" Didn't your honourable father teach you to respect your promises? He's dead too though so maybe that lesson was only for your sister. She was loyal to Joffrey even when he had her beaten. Does your blacksmith beat you? He's big enough to."

"Why do you care so much about Robert Baratheon's other children?" Arya said taking a sip from the cup of wine. "Do you sometimes think if you just opened your legs to your husband rather than your brother you could have saved us all from this mess?"

Quicker than she expected, Cersei lunged at her, smashing her head into the table and disarming her for a second. She held Arya's head to the table, her nails digging into her neck. The older woman brought her lips to Arya's ear.

" Of course a mother would want to know the activities for her son."

The words didn't make sense. Arya struggled but the queen was stronger than she looked.

"You're a liar!"

"Really? And how do you think our boy got such a nice apprenticeship?"

The worst part was that it was all making sense. The queen's parlor felt stranger. It was like the world turned in on itself. It was a small truth but one that was so horrible that Arya felt sick- sick to her bones.

Cersei screeched as she jabbed her elbow into the queen's belly, loosening her hold. Cersei pulled her hair and she yelped just before pushing her off balance. Cersei falls but not without taking Arya with her. Her head hits the table again, this time hitting the edge of the table. Her head felt woozy and she could feel the blood leaking out but she is on top of the other woman and they struggle, each fighting for the upperhand. Arya able to pin down Cersei with knees and elbows, feeling her hate like fire.

"He is nothing like you! He's not a filthy Lannister!" She want to force the queen to tell her this , she wants her to lie to her but both know it isn't true.

Cersei smiled.

" He was born of me but I gave him up long ago. Don't look at me like that. We are not so different."

"I am nothing like you!"

Cersei laughed , it was cold and high, it was still light and feminine but the sound was wrong, perverse and cruel.

" I wanted something else when I was a girl. I knew I was fiercer than most boys, I thought that I was stronger. My father let me know that it wasn't so. He reminded that I would be sold off to some lord. But I was a girl. I could still hope for someone who would love me.

When I could not marry Rheagar, my father so wisely matched me with Robert. In the beginning it was hopeful but then when the glory faded I saw what I was forced to be with. I tricked myself into believing he could love me but he couldn't."

Arya felt the hurt and hatred in the queen's red eyes. She wasn't Arya, she was Lyanna now. She was the one that ruined the lives of so many, including the woman below her.

"When I found out I was pregnant all I wanted was to throw myself down the stairs. If I was not the queen I would have made myself some moon tea. I wanted nothing to do with the man. Then I thought of the perfect revenge. Eight months I waited for his son. When he was born I said it was a miscarriage. I gave the child to one of Robert's whores. Told her she takes the child or dies. That is true revenge."

Arya felt sick. This was a horribly twisted story.

"Why would you do that? How could you do that to him?"

"You will do a lot of things for love…but even more for hate." It was sick how true her words were. Arya had done so much for revenge, for hate. Things that once upon a time would have shamed her but after you do what you must, nothing shames you.

Cersei did not even show a twitch of guilt or shame. She was waiting for vindication from something that perhaps she couldn't name. It was Robert who dashed her dreams of marriage, her father who told her she could not be anything more than a vessel for men and children but it was something bigger that maybe not just one person but them all. She felt the need t show them all who she really was but it was all set for a destined time.

"Why tell me all this."

The queen smiled at her like they were old friends sharing a secret and not two women from two different families, who straddling the other as she decided how to kill her.

"Must you really ask?"

She didn't have time to. The doors broke behind her and the world exploded into flames outside.

**_B-DAH! Cliff-hanger! But hey three or four more chapters and this merry ride is done and then onto "Winter's Thief" and A Marriage bed of Ice and Fire._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

She felt heavy like her body what not quite her own. It felt like an afterthought. She felt the weight in every limb. She new moving would not be a good idea. How long had she been like this?

It was only when she realized the nightmare were not real that she knew she was not conscious. She had spent days in the warm sun with her mother and father and brothers- even Sansa. She had spent nights in the smithy watching Gendry make the most amazing things and see him smile at her silliness. But it was not real. Laced in the sweet dreams were a sickly mocking. It were as if it was a play. From there the dreams distorted.

She was running in a constantly changing place through forests, holdfast walls that were barely lit and fires that rained sharp glass. Even in the dream her body was not her own but a loosely fitting dress. She felt hands on her grabbing her, restraining her. She remembered instances were her mother's embrace turned into the grasp of a rotted corpse clawing at her skin. She watched lemon cakes turn to piles of horseshit. Horrifying image after image. Then nothing

No dreams. No thoughts. Just a blank hollowness. It was as if something was taken from her and she just couldn't find it. She tried to remember but the memory that wouldn't come forth. Finally she gave up and lay her body down as one for dead should.

A smell came . One long since lost to the faceless girl, to Arry, Nan, Beth, or Cat. It was one that belonged to Arya Stark of Winterfell. The smell was pungent with dirt, cedar, blood and sweat. The smell was something untamable, something that could not be tamed by any man or god. She knew what it was. It was the woods she ran in where she set little snares that could never catch. It was the halls of an ancient home barely lit. It was her face nestled in fur that carried this smell. It was a direwolf.

That single thought brought out two yellow eyes she knowing and reserved and then she was in the forest. The ground shaping to her four feet. The wind caressing her. She was a wolf the taste of iron in her mouth. She knew where she was in the Forest just outside the walled of Kings landing.

"Arya"

Like a strange blur she remembered fire. It was enough to hinder her substituting weapon halt on the queen's throat, enough to make her look to the door as it opened birthing out many men, most she had never seen. The one with white hair and violet eyes at the front. Staring. He could see she was a wolf and he knew the volatile nature of her. There was physical tension. Would they let her do what she wanted to do. Or would they be next?

"Arya!"

He pushed past them all. Looking lost until he found her. He shook her, yelling something she doesn't understand. He pulled her off the queen. She doesn't know why. She bites at his arm feebly but gives up. There's too much blood in her face and her body feels drunk.

It still feels drunk but now she can feel the soft linen sheets beneath her. She can hear the slow breathing of someone in the room. Opening her eyes she sees the canopy above her in crimson. Lannister colours. No! Her hands went to her head. She felt the bandages and her heart quickened.

Arya went to lift herself on the bed and reach for the cup of water but brought her head back to the pillow and groaned.

"Ayra."

She reacted to the voice and saw him but remembered. She quickly looked down. The new knowledge still felt raw. She didn't want to she her in him.

She could hear him rise from the chair he was sitting in through the buzzing in her head. She could hear the stiffness in his body and knew she must have sat there the entire time.

He put the cup of water in her hands and she nodded a sort of thanks. When she didn't say anything he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You've been asleep for days.".

"How's Anguy?" That wasn't what she was supposed to ask. They both knew it.

"Managing."

She couldn't think of anything to say. She just wanted to stop thinking and knowing. She didn't know if he was supposed to know either.

"Arya."

His hand was on her lap, squeezing gently.

"What happened?" she whispered. She watched his hand tense and release.

A hand came under her chin and lifted it until her face met with his. She shut her eyes instantly. She knew she was being stupid. When she felt the fear and unsureness of him she broke and looked into blue eyes under a concerned brow.

He was still Gendry.

She felt dumb for ever thinking Cersei could change him.

Arya threw her arms around him, tightly, hard. She needed something solid to ground to the earth and he was it. He was proof that she wasn't dreaming. He was hers despite whatever the queen could say.

He returned the hug, smoothing her hair. She let go to look at him again. It was all over.

"Gendry, what's happened?"

He was hesitated before answer gauging whether she should hear his words or not. He looked to the door when there was a knock and then to her.

"I was suppose to … the queen will be wanting to see you now that you're up."

Her heart dropped.

Gendry looked at her and realized.

"The new queen."

He left her only after he made sure she ate something. A piece of bread she all but inhaled. How long had she been asleep?

She wasn't alone for long though for as soon as he left her, the door didn't even shut and a new person entered.

"Lady Alla."

Alla smiled at her looking at her and trying not to look at the bandage running along her forehead.

She looked better than she had in the black cells. Her hair was once again lush and shiny blond. She had the same worried look as Gendry and Arya wondered just how strange she had acted that night.

As if remembering herself, Alla let herself smile and took the space on the bed previously occupied by Gendry.

They were silent each wondering what to say to the other. So far Arya had only lied to the girl who claimed to be her friend. It was rather a big lie actually. She wasn't sure the truth was any better.

"That man hadn't left your side at all." Alla finally said. When Arya looked at her she saw that familiar mischievous smile.

Arya smiled back at her.

"Are you alright?"

Alla tilted her head a bit and looked up to the cut on her forehead and laughed.

"Much better than you I suppose."

"Alla what's happened? The queen-"

"She's dead."

She waited for Alla to continue. Alla took a breath as she thought of where would be best to start.

"We wandered about a bit wondering where would be safest. Harrys led us through the servants' kitchens and we hid in the bath house so we never saw them or her."

"Her?"

"The queen. Daenerys. She had been hiding outside the castle walls bringing allies from across the seas as well as from Dorne."

Her head was throbbing. She didn't understand what Alla was saying. How much had she missed. This silly girl didn't realize that a new queen could be just as bad as the last- this new queen's whole family had been annihilated by the previous rulers. If anything she would want blood.

Her blood? Now that her identity had been compromised Arya would most likely face trial for her discretions. There would probably be many to see her shame. Politically there was nothing she could do. She had never focused on these tiny details. She could run. Leave now. Her training had made this possible. Were there guards outside her window? She could hide in her closet and then ambush them. She could run and never look back. It sounded so pleasing. Her reputation had never been good, by running she would just being throwing mud on mud.

But there would be mud on House Stark. If she ran she would be seen as a coward, if she was the last of house then her brothers, sister, mother and father would all be cowards. Her uncle and grandfather had been the last Starks to be summoned by a Targaryen ruler.

She turned before speaking.

"The Queen. She wants to speak with me? When?"

"Immediately."

Arya bit her lip and nodded.

"Then I will speak with her now."

When she was certain she had no fear on her face she turned to look at her newest friend.

"Well let us at least get you out of your night dress."

Arya walked flanked by the two men from outside her room, to the King's hall. It was ridiculous for her to try to escape, especially in the stupidly useless dress Alla had put her in. Unconsciously she fussed with the collar, which sat uncomfortably on her collar bone.

The hall was dark and she wondered what time it was. She was curious when they walked passed two men in horse leathers. One of the men looked at her with a smugness that wouldn't go unchallenged. Since she was already dead she stared him down. He smiled as her response before walking over.

"Is she still awake?" He guard asked the strangely dressed man.

He nodded and motioned for them to wait as he went through the heavy doors to the iron throne. A few minutes later she was allowed in.

The room was filled with more men in leathers and hides as well as some women. The smell was overbearingly of people, sweat and horses. Not the heavy incense of a ruler. At the end of the hall in the throne sat a small woman with striking white hair, she was staring directly at Arya as if she were an unexpected difficulty. She lower her head allowing the smirk to run its course across her face. Starks didn't smirk, they were ice. Ice felt nothing and so she would just be. Her face neutral the entire time. Her time to be faceless and nameless were gone.

"Lady Stark."

"Your… Majesty" She bowed.

"Rise." The new young queen got up from her new seat and walked down a step closer to Arya. Arya steeled herself,this was her trial. Of course she was rather confused and worried by the new queen's words.

"Thank-you."

It took her a while to realize the word were for her and not the two guards that seemed much less intimidating now.

"Your pardon?"

Daenerys smiled at her, taking in Arya's confusion.

" Your work inside the castle and your performance out in the square all contributed to our overall planning and entrance into the city."

"How did…" Arya started to ask until she noticed another person in the great hall. Varys. Had he hired her for the dragon queen? It made sense; he had allegiances over seas and it was where he had found her after all. He probably knew she was training to be a faceless man the entire time watching her cling to her hatred of the Lannisters and using it to bring her back to Westeros. She looked at the Spider and he was smiling with a knowing look- he had always known and always watched, perhaps, since the death of her father. The amount of knowledge this man possessed was truly terrifying. She unintentionally wandered if this new queen Daenerys was too a pawn of his?

"Is there any way the realm can thank you and your kin?" Daenerys asked, breaking Arya's train of thought, but like rain the words sank into her. She felt her throat go dry.

"My kin?" It was too good to hope that they had survived and yet this queen spoke of them she wondered which of them were left.

Daenerys seemed to understand and her look from conqueror softened to one of a mother though she was not much older than Arya.

"Yes your sisters is the lady of the Vale, and your youngest brother is now lord of Winterfell."

"Is that all of my kin?" There were so many left unnamed though she had expected as much. She looked down at her slippered feet. They weren't hers but neither was the dress, she felt like another person trying to be someone else. She wanted to be Arya, the person she was supposed to be and the person she was expected to be but she couldn't find her through all the Nans, Beths, squabs, Arry's, Vionnyas. She tried them all on and through them away so that all she was left with was facelessness, an incomplete girl at best. She wasn't wearing a mask but it still felt feigned. Meeting with her family she was they would see a stranger. She couldn't be the girl she once was.

"Your other brother chose to stay at the Wall, Lord Comander Snow. He spoke of you once." Daenerys said.

Arya looked up with real surprise. Snow? No he was Jon. Her Jon, her brother. Just thinking his names felt like warm arms around her fragile frames, like something unbreakable, latching her to this persona. She nodded not sure how to speak. It felt like a dream, lingering on only a string of reality that could at any moment fall and she would wake up to a harsher place. It felt her feeling exhausted, the weight of the past six years finally falling on her.

"What is going to happen now…with the realm?"

The man, Ser Jorah, whom she had met before answered rather than the queen.

"Your sister will rule in the Vale along with her Lord. Your brother rules the North, though he continues to remind us that the North is its own realm within the realm."

She felt a smile on her face, thinking of a fiery younger brother.

"And what of the Lannisters?" Arya felt the heavy words. She wanted revenge still. It still hurt and she still wanted them to pay.

"Ser Jaime shall face execution for regicide and Casterly Rock will belong to Lord Tyrion."

"Wouldn't it go to Tommen." Or Gendry perhaps? What would happen to him, the true heir of the seven kingdoms? They would probably banish him or send him to the Wall.

"Lady Stark, sometimes the truth bring nothing but trouble. Since the boy is not at fault why should we curse him for the sins of his parents."

It was Varys who spoke, his eyes boring into her. She realized he knew that she was not just talking about Tommen. He knew of all of Cersei's children.

He continued.

"I might interest you to know that your companion, Gendry has received the Queen's permission to be legitimized. Making him the heir to the Stormlands."

This should have made her pleased. She knew how it would make Gendry feel to be legitimized. She could see herself teasing him about it already but she still felt hollow. She couldn't be satisfied with this.

Maybe that's what like was- that void of something. Perhaps for those who once had everything and now had nothing there would never be that sameness or satisfaction. Nothing could bring back her family and the avenging of them now felt like just a distraction from the pain that could only come from looking back at the past where everything was more beautiful.

The queen walked down to her until they were face to face. Daenerys took her hands in her own, ignoring Arya's flinching response.

"Thank-you for all you done. We can now move on"

Arya left the throne room feeling worn and even more confused. She had been too foolish in thinking that simply killing her enemies would heal her. Grasping something that had falling into fast moving water. Seeing, what you want in the rippling water but still not finding it no matter how deep you plunge your hand into the water and still risk being pulled under. Somewhere inside, she felt a chill at the prospect she might never find it. She would always ache. She needed to fill it up with something more substantial.

As she rounded the corner of the newly captured safehold- or newly reclaimed, depending on how you chose to see it- she saw the Bull, he was leaning against the wall with his brow furrowed from over thinking. When her steps halted he looked up. Like always she saw him search for words but she knew they would never be what he would say to her. She would have to fight for those words.

She began walking with her blacksmith beside her. She fit into his shadow as the sun began to rise.

"So what happened?" He opted to ask.

"Nothing. They just wanted to thank me and send me on my way." She stated. Letting the silence interrupt the brief conversation so that both could get lost in their thoughts. She was now Arya. Word would spread that Ned Stark's wayward daughter had returned and she would have to return to the life she had once try to so desperately to escape.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, bridging the distance between them. It felt nice, right.

"So…what will you do now?"

She really wasn't expecting him to talk but she wondered if these were the words he had tried to say earlier.

If she were to gage by his face, how his eyes were avoiding her , she was sure she was close to finding the words he was trying to hard to hide.

"I don't know. I guess I have to become a lady, help rebuild Winterfell. I want to see my brothers." Say goodbye to the dead and embrace the living.

Gendry nodded but said nothing. From the corner of her eye she saw his jaw tense.

"Well if you wait until after I am legitimized, I can ride with you as a lord."

"Even if you were a lord you couldn't keep up with me on horseback." She laughed.

"Still you'll be needing some escorts."

"Have you even been to the North before?"

He frowned at that.

"You will need to lead me I suppose."

"And why would a southern boy like you be wanting to go to Winterfell?" She couldn't help but tease him and watching him get flustered was just too much fun. The smugness she got from it was impossible to hide.

"Did you ever think that they might try and marry you off to some fat old lord, since you're at the marrying age."

Her smile fell. She stopped. She had been trying to ignore that horrible little fact.

"That can not happen." She stated adamantly, her fists in tight holds. Gendry stopped walking too and turned to face her.

"Well it might."

Well he had a point. She wondered briefly how long it would take her to get a ship and disappear and then realized that with was out of the question. Her future would most likely be married to some fat old man and a bunch of fat children.

"Arya. Have you ever been to the Stormlands?"

The question caught her off guard, but was a fortunate distraction the path her mind had been wandering.

"What? No…Why?"

Gendry shrugged.

"I heard there nice is all. The queen said that she'd be willing to give them to me based on what Ser Jorah and the spider said- since I'll be a Baratheon soon enough."

She started to feel worried at where this conversation was going.

"Race with me to the stables Gendry." She sputtered already beginning to go from a walk to a run, her slippers slapping the ground hard. And she tried no to think of how silly she looked running to the stables in a night gown and slippers like a lunatic.

"Arya."

She halted. He never spoke to her with authority unless he had to. He was probably saving her from being seen by anyone, though, the halls were still, graciously, empty. Sighing in resignation, she turned to look at him. See how made she had made him.

He walked the distance between them and stopped perhaps seven steps short.

"Arya. I only want to be a lord if I can be with you. That's what I told them. They asked what I wanted and I told them."

She didn't know what to say. Those were the words he had been hiding, she could see it on his face. He was waiting on her response now. Everything about his face told her that her next words would have to be well thought out.

She licked her lips, pulling out a smile that was truly genuine. She stepped forward.

"I won't be calling you _My lord_, will I?"

"Well can I be calling you _milady_?"

Gendry took a step forward, nearly to her. His eyes on her like they had always been. She wanted to laugh at how nice he made it sound.

"What a joke we will be." She sang. Her arms reached up to meet around his neck and he arched himself to give her a better hold.

"Perhaps they'll write a song about us?" He mused as he brought his lips dangerously close to hers. But anyone who knew the long lost Stark girl, knew that she lived for danger so it was no surprise that she eagerly greeted him with her own lips in a kiss that would be one of many shared between the unexpected stag and his unpredictable wolf.

As the realm slowly put itself together again with the guidance of its new Queen, lords and ladies, Westeros made its way towards healing. The children who had survived the wars and curses of their fore-bearers began to rebuild. Celebrating peace but never letting the past consequences of battle escape them.

**A/N:**

**Ugh. This was too hard! The ending was not quite what I had originally planned. But it's done and i would like to thank all you readers who have read this since March, so many times I wanted to abandon it but your kinds words and input were so pivotal to this! But we did it! I'm scared to look back at this.**

**If you found yourself liking this story, perhaps you might like reading my Gendrya AU, "The Winter's Thief" :)**

**IMPORTANT: I am currently looking for betas, for this story, the story mentioned above and my Arya/Aegon story "A Marriage Bed of Ice andFire". If any of this interests you please message me :)**

**Thank-you.**


End file.
